Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy's BlazBlue-Haw-Haw
by tacoman828
Summary: Holiday sequel to BlazBlue Ed-Stended (in homage to EENE's Boo-Haw-Haw). Rachel is having her annual birthday/Halloween celebration at her mansion and invites everyone. She then decides to transcend the Boundary again and invite the Eds, plus an extra guest each of their choice. Lots of holiday hilarity and events to occur! Rated T for the usual BlazBlue dialogue. Please review!
1. Back to the Boundary

It was the afternoon of October 30th, the day before Halloween. It was also the night known as Rachel Alucard's birthday. All of her friends and family (and Terumi and Relius) knew she always had a big birthday celebration/Halloween party at her mansion and she always had plenty of Halloween-themed food, fun, and activities there. She was sitting in the middle of her rose garden, sipping her afternoon tea and planning out her party.

"Valkenhayn," she called out to her butler. "Would you be so kind as to come here for a moment?" Within seconds, her longtime family friend and butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing of the famous Six Heroes, was at her side ready to assist her.

"Yes, milady, what can I do for you?" he asked. Rachel revealed all of the invitation cards and envelopes she had at her table alongside a quill.

"As you know, my annual birthday celebration is tomorrow night and I am going to be inviting the usual people, however I am considering inviting new guests this year," Rachel explained. "My dilemma is I cannot recall any other people that I have met that I can stand long enough to invite. Can you think of anyone?"

Valkenhayn put his hand to his chin for a minute in deep thought. "Well, if I remember correctly, nearly a year ago you had assisted three young gentlemen in getting themselves home and they seemed to enjoy yours and most of your acquaintances' presences. Why not consider them?" Valkenhayn suggested.

Rachel embraced the idea. "Ed, Edd, and Eddy? That is actually a very interesting suggestion, Valkenhayn. However, I am not quite sure how to get them here as getting them home was not an easy task, nor was getting myself home either," she sighed. "If there is a way that they can get here with little difficulty, then I will gladly invite them."

Valkenhayn bowed. "Then I shall be more than happy to take on the task to invite them and assist them in their travels." He started to walk away when he turned around to look at his master. "Miss Rachel, would you like me to have them bring guests of their own as well?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "I will allow them to bring one guest each and they must be careful about who they decide to bring. I will not tolerate any kind of ruckus at my birthday celebration lest they have a death wish. And not in the Halloween sense either," she warned. "And while you are out and about finding ideas, please deliver these invitations to my guests."

Valkenhayn took the invitations and put them all in his pocket. "Very well, milady. I will seek out methods to get to their dimension at once," he said as he teleported away to deliver the invitations and to search for ways to get to Peach Creek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokonoe, Tager, and Lambda were sitting in the Sector Seven lab trying to think up more ideas on how to explore the Boundary. Thanks to Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy's dilemma last year, they had a machine capable of exploration without getting consumed by it like it did to Roy, now Arakune.

"Lambda, get me a banana and some rope," Kokonoe instructed. "Tager, switch the portal on. We're going to see what the Boundary can do to inanimate objects before we end up going in there."

Tager cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Okay, but why a banana? What are we gaining from using fruit as our test subject?"

"Well, you're more than welcome to explore the Boundary yourself, Tager," Kokonoe sneered. "Definitely be faster results. But at the moment, our lowest-risk test subject is a piece of fruit."

"Damn, I wish I knew a way that we can get through the Boundary without getting corrupted. A banana's a start, but I can't tell what would happen to a life form versus an inanimate object," Kokonoe said wistfully. "Well, we have to work with what we've got. Lambda, tie a rope to the banana and the other end to my desk. As soon as you're done with that, throw the banana into the portal. We'll leave it in there for 10 minutes and then see how it is."

"Requesting permission to give alternate suggestion," Lambda said.

Kokonoe sighed. "An alternate suggestion to get through the Boundary? Are your circuits screwed up again Lambda? What other way is there than going through it ourselves?"

Lambda closed her ruby red eyes. "Loading….. loading….. suggestion loaded. Subjects Ed, Double Dee, and Eddy had transcended the Boundary in the previous months. Their success was confirmed by Rachel Alucard. Perhaps we may request her help in completing this task."

Kokonoe's eyes narrowed. "Seriously? No WAY am I asking for that bloodsucking bitch's help again! Science can do this, I know it can!"

Ever the voice of reason, Tager spoke up. "Kokonoe, you may want to reconsider. After all, Rachel Alucard has been through the Boundary with the boys before and ensured their success unharmed. She may prove useful in finding ways of traveling through it on our own using science."

Kokonoe hit her head on her desk in frustration and started to peel the banana that was still attached to the rope. "Fine," she said, munching away at it. "but if this goes south, you're getting an 'upgrade,' if you know what I mean Tager."

Tager gulped at the thought of getting another upgrade by Kokonoe. Before he could protest that threat, Valkenhayn teleported into the lab. Everyone was shocked at the sudden intrusion.

"Valkenhayn!" Kokonoe yelled. "It's bad enough Rachel doesn't knock, but you too? I would at least let YOU in!"

"My apologies, Miss Kokonoe, but I have come to the lab for two reasons. The first is to invite you three to Madam Rachel's extravagant birthday party tomorrow night at her estate," the butler said as he passed out invitations to the three. "The second reason is because we would like access to your machine that had assisted us in traveling through the Boundary nearly a year past. I would assume it is still in working order based on it being open?"

Kokonoe looked at the machine and then backed to the old hero. "Funny you say that, we were just testing out ideas on how to travel through the Boundary again after the Eds got through unscathed. Mind me asking WHY you need this exactly?"

Valkenhayn chuckled. "Well you see, my mistress is inviting guests to her annual birthday party tomorrow night and is inviting the usuals. But she has considered using this machine to travel to Peach Creek and retrieve the boys and a few of their other friends for her party since they were on good terms the last time they were here. We had managed to get through successfully last time, so we thought we could do this again. Would you agree to us using this?"

Kokonoe thought for a moment, and then a lightbulb went off on the top of her head. "Thanks Tager," she said to him while he lit up the bulb. "Well, this would actually work out well for both of us. Rachel wants to get the boys back, she can do it, as long as she agrees to be our test subject for this Boundary travel since we don't know if it'll work a second time. Do we have a deal?" she asked as she held out her hand. Valkenhayn smiled and shook the beastkin's hand.

"I will return momentarily with Madam Rachel so that we may perform this experiment," Valkenhayn said with a bow as he teleported away.

Kokonoe breathed a sigh of relief. "As much as I hate Rachel, I'm glad we at least have a test subject willing to go through the portal. Let's just hope we didn't get lucky last time."

"Odds of success, 95%," Lambda reassured. "The professor must not need to worry herself. Subjects were human and traveled safely through the Boundary."

"What about the other 5% Lambda?" Tager asked.

"Insurance purposes," Lambda answered. "Success is not always 100% no matter what happens. We must always consider all possibilities." Tager bowed his head in agreement at the statement. Within a minute, Rachel and Valkenhayn teleported back into the lab.

"I see that we have a deal, yes?" Rachel asked.

"That's right. Be my lab rat and go through the portal and you're more than welcome to bring the boys back, assuming you don't get stuck there." Kokonoe answered.

"You have my gratitude, however do you not have the need for the Azure like last time? Or did that little detail slip from your mind when planning this?"

Kokonoe laughed. "Of course I thought of that! But since that little episode we had, I figured out how to use the Idea Engine to power it up instead of the Azure. See? Science is progressing."

Rachel pursed her lips. "Very well then, if you insist that your methods are correct, then I will take my leave and be back within a couple of hours." She was about to step into the portal when Kokonoe stopped her.

"Before you go, I need you to tie this rope around your waist," she instructed. "As much as I would love to leave your aristocratic ass in there, I need to make sure that travel in there is safe. You know, for my research."

"Aren't you the caring one," Rachel retorted as she tied the rope around her. 30 seconds later, she had stepped into the portal to go find the Eds.


	2. You're Invited!

It was a cool, October day at Peach Creek High School. The last bell of the day had rung and all of the kids of the Cul-De-Sac burst through the front doors cheering since not only was it the end of the school week, but they could stay out late on Halloween tomorrow night since it was Saturday. The Eds came out last through the doors, Eddy sliding on the railing of the steps, pumped for this year's Halloween.

"Yeah, baby! Halloween on a weekend and lots of candy to be collected!" Eddy said enthusiastically as he landed two feet on the ground. "From suckers, I mean."

Double Dee was appalled at this idea. "Eddy, you're not honestly considering the possibility of us swindling the neighborhood of their treats again, are you? Don't you remember the last time we did that?"

"Yeah, Eddy," Ed said, remembering the memory. "Kevin threw so much toilet paper at our house that it looked like Revenge of the Toilet Bowl Invaders, the sequel!"

"Okay smart guy, come up with a better idea of how to spend our Halloween then! We never get invited to parties and I doubt we can go trick-or-treating after the Spook-E-Ville trick!" Eddy complained. "We need something to do this year that doesn't involve sitting at Ed's house watching low-budget monster movies."

"But movies are good for Ed, Eddy!" Ed said, defending his love for monster movies.

"Au contraire Eddy, I'm sure we can find something to do this year," Double Dee reassured. "Besides, have you two started on your costumes yet?"

"Eh, I'm just going to go as Zombie Elvis again," Eddy said. "Don't feel like doing a new costume when this one's already cool. Don't fix what ain't broke, y'know?"

"I will reinstate myself as LUTHOR! King of the Vikings!" Ed said as he pulled a spatula out of hammerspace and struck a pose.

"What about you, Sock Head? You're not going to go as the germ again, are you?"

Double Dee facepalmed. "Once again, it's the BUBONIC PLAGUE! And no, actually I'm going to go as a Murakumo Unit, Xi-14 to be exact," he said. "I managed to use the jar of seithr Professor Kokonoe gave me before we left that dimension and used all of my knowledge that she gave me about their world to create a working Murakumo suit!" He pulled out design blueprints for the other two Eds to see.

"And you had to make the creepy one that involved us all stuck together in the same body, really?" Eddy said. "Can't you just forget about that Carrot-Seaweed place? It's not like we're going back any time soon."

"First off, it's Kagutsuchi," Double Dee corrected. "And second, why would I not take this opportunity to put my scientific knowledge to work? This is perfect, Eddy!"

"Whatever you say, Double Dee. I'm going to get some homework done tonight so I don't get another stupid detention on Monday. I'll see you tomorrow," Eddy said as he waved goodbye to his pals.

Ed turned to Double Dee. "I'm going too, Double Dee. There's an 8-hour movie marathon tonight and I never miss 8 hours of monster movies."

"Very well then Ed," Double Dee said. "I shall see you and Eddy tomorrow night then." He bid his friend goodbye and started for his home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later, Double Dee was sitting as his desk doing homework when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Double Dee wondered as he went down the stairs to answer the door. He opened the door and stood there with his mouth open in total awe at what he saw.

"My word, do you always answer the door with your mouth open like this, Double Dee?" Rachel asked. Double Dee just stood there speechless at the fact that after nearly a year and a dangerous travel through the Boundary, Rachel Alucard had somehow appeared in their world and now stood in his doorway. "Well, are you not going to invite me in?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, my apologies Rachel, I just didn't expect to encounter you again after my friends and I entered your dimension by mistake," he apologized. "Would you like to come in and have a seat?" Rachel walked into the impeccably clean household and took a seat on the couch. "Would you like anything to drink, ma'am?" Double Dee offered.

"A glass of water would be marvelous, thank you," she replied. Double Dee came back a minute later with a glass of water for his guest.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me?" he asked curiously. Rachel reached under the folds of her dress and took out an envelope.

"As you know, tomorrow is Halloween. It also happens to be my annual birthday party at my mansion and I would like to invite you, Ed, and Eddy and one additional guest each," she said. "I am going to invite my usual guests, but you three are well-received by most of my acquaintances and myself, so I decided that it would be appropriate to invite you all. Would you be interested in attending?"

Double Dee looked at the invitation curiously. "It just so happens that my friends and I were looking for some way of entertaining ourselves tomorrow night. I would be delighted to attend, but how would we even be able to accomplish that? We have no way of crossing the Boundary in our dimension."

Rachel smiled. "I have foreseen that circumstance and due to that, I have taken the liberty of putting an ars magus seal on each envelope that will instantly let you teleport to my dimension and my mansion with no difficulty." She took out three wands. "This may be very cliche for magic users, but since you three cannot perform ars magus on your own, even with Kokonoe's teachings, you will have to use these. Simply point the tip of the wand to the seal and within seconds, you and your guest will be teleported to the doors of my estate. Now that we have fixed that problem, are you still interested?"

Double Dee smiled. "I would be honored to be one of your guests, Rachel."

Rachel smiled as well. "Wonderful. Please arrive with your friends at the hour of eight. We will arrange ways of getting you all home at midnight. Do not be late." On that note, Rachel thanked Double Dee and then walked through the door of Double Dee's house to go to Ed and Eddy's homes to invite them.

'Wow, us three actually got invited to a party!' he thought.


	3. Guests of Dishonor

The next day, the Eds met up at Ed's house to discuss the details of Rachel's party and who they were going to bring as their guests.

"Aw man, we actually got invited to something for once! And a mansion party besides!" exclaimed Eddy. "The other guys are going to be SO jealous of this!"

"Pardon me Eddy," interjected Double Dee. "But while we are on the subject about "those other guys," have you thought of who you would bring as your additional guest?"

Eddy had the kind of smile on his face that told everyone he had a scam on the top of his head. "Well, since the only two friends I have are going already, why not AUCTION off the other spot? I'd be rich!"

"But Eddy," Ed spoke up. "Didn't the vampire girl say if we or our guest caused trouble, we'd get thrown out?"

"Ed's right for once, Eddy," Double Dee agreed. "You need to take some deep consideration in who you would bring. And if you still plan on auctioning off the spot, make sure the guest is on their best be-" Eddy closed Double Dee's lips.

"Hold that thought, Sock Head," Eddy said right before he dashed outside to advertise his guest spot, Double Dee and Ed right behind him. Eddy pulled a megaphone out of hammerspace and climbed on top of Ed's head.

"Hey everyone! Getting tired of your own lame parties and trick-or-treating? Want to come to a big party? Get over here right now!" Eddy shouted through the megaphone. Within a minute, all of the neighborhood kids were standing right in front of Eddy to see what was going on.

"What's the deal, Dorky? What do you mean a big party?" Kevin asked.

Eddy smiled. 'Suckers are already drawn in,' he thought. "Well Shovel-Chin, I'm so glad you asked! You see, a friend of ours invited us to her giant mansion Halloween party and birthday bash. She told us we were allowed to bring a guest along, so I figured I would auction off my guest spot!" Everyone's eyes got huge at the sound of a "mansion party" and were already immediately thinking of bids. "Let's start the bidding at 50 cents!" Eddy started off.

"I'll bake you three batches of my famous sailor cookies!" Jimmy offered.

"Yeah, I've had your cookies Jimmy-boy. No," Eddy declined as Jimmy walked away sobbing and mumbling 'cookie-hater' under his breath.

"One dollar!" Johnny said as he held up the bill. Eddy's eyes went wide, seeing as his luck was paying off.

"Five dollars, three chickens, and a turnip!" Rolf shouted.

"Take the deal, Eddy! Rolf has chickens!" Ed exclaimed.

"Quiet Lumpy. Anyone else?"

"Twenty bucks!" Nazz bid. Everyone looked at her with their mouths open.

"Nazz, you have a de-" Eddy began to say.

"My whole garage full of jawbreakers!" Kevin said, making everyone look at him in shock. "If this party is as good as Dorky says, it'll be worth it, or ELSE."

"SOLD!" Eddy yelled, shaking Kevin's hand. Now it was Nazz's turn to stand with her mouth open in awe at the incredible bid Kevin put against her. Seeing as there was no way they could compete with that bid, everyone just walked away in a huff except for Sarah, who still remained with the boys.

"Alright, so what's the deal with this party Eddy?" Kevin asked curiously. After the incident with Eddy's brother, the Eds were on better terms with the other kids, but Kevin and Eddy still used their nicknames for each other as terms of endearment instead of rivalry.

"So glad you asked, Kev," Eddy began as he put his arm around Kevin's shoulders. "You see, we met our friend Rachel last year while us three were out of town, along with some other interesting people, and she happened to stop by yesterday to invite us three to her annual birthday party at her mansion, which doubles as a Halloween party. She told us that we were all allowed to bring a guest each, and that guest happens to be you since you won the bid!"

"However Kevin," Double Dee said. "Rachel is a rather classy lady and she warned us that if us or one of our guests causes any kind of trouble to her guests or her home intentionally, she would have them kicked out immediately. You will need to be on your best behavior while we're there."

"Yeah, I can deal with that." Kevin agreed, shocking the boys. "So who are you and Ed bringing then, Double Dork?"

"Well, Ed and I have still been determining who our guests would be for the evening. Have you thought of anyone yet, Ed?"

"Not a clue, Double Dee!" Ed said, soon feeling a tugging on his jacket. He looked down to see a Sarah with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Your guest is going to be me, Ed! Mom said no parties unless I'M invited!" she demanded.

"No way!" Eddy said. "If you're hearing's gone, let me help you," he said as he took the megaphone and jammed it in Sarah's ear. "If anyone causes problems, we get kicked out!" Sarah took the megaphone and hit Eddy over the head of it, leaving a bump on his head.

"Ed! You're taking me to that party or I'm telling Mom!" Sarah commanded as she walked away.

Ed turned to his friends shamefacedly. "I'm sorry guys, I don't want Sarah to tell Mom. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I cannot say that I blame you for doing so, Ed," Double Dee reassured. "But now I must go and finish up my costume for tonight. Goodbye fellows!" He waved goodbye to his friends and headed down the lane for his house.

Five minutes later, Double Dee was almost to his backyard entrance when he suddenly noticed that the gate was left open.

"That's strange. Mother and Father are usually persistent about leaving the gate closed when not in use. I wonder why this would be different all of a sudden," he said as he stepped into his yard to close the gate. However, there was someone hiding right behind the gate and they tackled Double Dee to the ground upon being revealed.

"Hiya, Oven Mitt!" Marie Kanker, Double Dee's official stalker said. "Wanna go trick-or-treating this year? I've got a LOT of kisses to collect, if you know what I mean," she said with a wink.

"Good Lord, not now! I have to finish my costume!" Double Dee exclaimed. But Marie let up for a minute to examine a piece of paper that Double Dee had dropped.

"Annual Halloween celebration and birthday party for Madam Rachel Alucard," Marie read aloud. "Whoever possesses this invitation is allowed to bring a guest of his or her choosing. The celebration begins at the hour of eight and will commence until midnight." She looked at Double Dee mischievously. "Whoever possesses the invitation can bring along a guest, huh? Looks like you've found your guest, Dream Boat!"

Double Dee was sweating bullets now at the idea of Marie Kanker, the girl who has been obsessively chasing him all these years, being his guest of honor to Rachel's party. He hated to think what could possibly happen. "Marie, I apologize for being blunt, but I do not think it would be a good idea if you were to attend," he said.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Marie questioned with an eyebrow raised. She got off of Double Dee and let him stand up so he could explain.

"You see, the lady that is hosting the party is a very classy lady and has told us that if either us or our guests cause any sort of intentional trouble, we will be kicked out without warning. You and your sisters have not been known to not cause trouble intentionally, especially on Halloween."

Marie stood there, dumbfounded. "So you're telling me that if I controlled myself, you would take me?" she asked, hopeful.

Double Dee sighed. "I have not found anyone to take with me to the party, so I suppose I will let you accompany me tonight. However, wouldn't your sisters wonder where you will be tonight?"

Marie scoffed at that statement. "Pssh, like they care. Lee just sits on her butt all night watching Halloween movies and May goes trick-or-treating on her own. I'll be fine, I'll just tell them that I crashed a Halloween party. Technically, I'm not lying."

Seeing as he was committed now to taking her, he said. "Very well then, arrive at my house at 7:30 in your costume and us and my friends will travel to the party together."

Right after he said those last words, she gave him a bone-crushing hug and wet, sloppy kisses all over his face. "You can bet on it, cutie. See you tonight," she said with a wink.

"Oh Lord, what have I gotten myself into?" sighed Double Dee as he walked into his house to finish off his costume.


	4. Welcome to Moonlight Castle

Around 7:30, the Eds, Sarah, and Kevin were at Double Dee's house putting on their costumes prior to the party. Sarah dressed up as an angel, Kevin dressed up as a football player, Eddy as Zombie Elvis again, Ed as Luthor the Viking again, and Double Dee went as a fully-functional Murakumo Unit.

"Double Dee, what the heck are you supposed to be?" Kevin wondered. Before Double Dee could begin to explain, Eddy cut him off.

"Sock Head would explain, but he takes forever. When we get to the party, you'll probably understand." Eddy looked at the clock on the wall. "Hey Double Dee, are you bringing anyone or not?"

"Yes, they should be here any minute now." Double Dee said. Suddenly, they all heard a knock on the door. Eddy went to go answer it. He opened the door and he didn't expect to see who was on the other side of it.

"Hey shorty," Marie, dressed in a witch costume, said. "Is my boyfriend here?" Eddy just slammed the door on her.

"Who was that, Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

"It's your lifetime stalker," Eddy grumbled. "I've got NO time for those three tonight. Not when we're going to one of the coolest parties of our lives!"

"MARIE!?" Double shouted, shocked. He rushed to the door and opened it back up. Marie stood there with her arms crossed, not happy with what Eddy did. "My apologies Marie. I don't think Ed or Eddy expected a Kanker to come with us."

"You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I would have slugged that jerk," Marie scoffed. She walked in through the door, everyone's surprised eyes on her.

"KANKER!" Ed screamed in terror, hiding behind Eddy.

"Wait, MARIE'S you're guest!?" Eddy exclaimed. "Did all of that seithr go to your head, Double Dee?" Everyone except Ed and Double Dee looked at Eddy with a quizzical expression at the word "seithr." "Long story," he said.

"Why yes, Eddy. Marie does so happen to be my guest tonight," Double Dee confirmed. Eddy just shook his head in disgust. "Oh come now, Eddy. It's just her and not her other two sisters coming along. That alone should be enough to ease your dilemma."

"Yeah, Shorty! So buzz off!" Marie shot at Eddy.

Eddy pulled Double Dee's head close to him. In a low whisper and holding up his fist, he warned "If this Kanker gets us thrown out of this party, you're getting one in the snot-locker, got it?"

"Thank you, Eddy!" Double Dee said. "You have my word, I will keep an eye on her at all times."

"Oh? You're keeping your eyes on me all night Oven Mitt?" Marie flirted. "What took you so long?" Double Dee sighed and put his hand to his face.

"Can we go to the stupid party now?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Yeah guys! I want to see that kitty-girl Tao again!" Ed said, excited to see his equally-unintelligent feline friend Taokaka.

Kevin looked at the clock. "Yeah Dorks, it's almost 8 now, we better get moving," he said. "So where is this place anyways? And how are we getting there?"

Double Dee tried to think of a way to explain their mode of travel to Rachel's mansion, considering the six of them are teleporting there. "Well you see Kevin, Rachel happens to know magic and our invitations came with magic wands and a magic seal that allows us all to instantaneously teleport to the location of her soiree." Marie, Sarah, and Kevin just stood there, confused. "Just follow our lead. It may be less strenuous to explain when we arrive."

The three Eds pulled out their invitations and wands from hammerspace. "Kev, I really don't want to touch you at all, but we have to hold hands in order to arrive there together," Eddy said with regret.

"Whatever, just be happy that we're both straight," Kevin agreed. "Well, at least I know that I am." Eddy grumbled at that statement.

"Aww, does this mean you get to hold my hand too, sweetie?" Marie said. Double Dee gulped as he took her hand in his nervous one.

"Ed, this is the only time you're gonna do this. Any other time and I'm tearing off your eyebrow," Sarah seethed.

With one point of their respective wands, the Eds and their respective guests all teleported right in front of the gates of Moonlight Castle. The six of them were all wondering where to go from there when suddenly they detected the gates that lead a path to the mansion.

"Did you guys teleport us to a Halloween party or a haunted house?" Kevin wondered.

"Beats me, we've never been here," Eddy answered. "She sounded like whatever the heck it was that she put on the invitations was going to work, so let's go see if she's right."

The group all made their way up to the path and rand the archaic-looking doorbell located near the double-doors of the place. Within a second, Valkenhayn answered the door with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Ah, I must assume that you were the three boys Madam Rachel had assisted last year," he said. "And these are your guests, I presume?"

"Yep! We are Ed, Edd, and Eddy!" Ed introduced. "And this is my baby sister, Sarah, our friend Kevin, and Double Dee's stalker, Marie!" A vein popped in Marie's head at that statement, but she just decided to let it go.

"Ed, I would prefer that you don't refer to Marie as a "stalker" anymore," Double Dee said. "She is my guest for the evening." He turned to the butler. "Anyways, we are pleased to be here sir, thank you and Rachel for having us."

"Very well, I would like to welcome all of you to Madam Rachel's birthday celebration. Please, come in and make yourselves at home," Valkenhayn encouraged. "You have many guests here that were ecstatic at the sound of your visit."

The six of them walked into the mansion's ballroom and saw more Halloween decorations than your local Party City would even carry. Floating pumpkins, black, orange, and red streamers hanging from the walls, ars magus lanterns that lit up from the ceiling in different colors, a set of speakers that played almost everything from classical, to hardcore rap, to pop, rock, metal, and everything in between, and to top it all off, tables of Halloween-style food and drinks, which also included a giant birthday cake, tea, and punch. They were all looking around the place in total awe at the sight of so many decorations and all of the guests that were there at that moment.

Soon, a very familiar cat-girl ran up to Ed and tackled him to the ground. "EYEBROW GUY!" Taokaka, dressed in a dog costume, shouted happily. "Tao's glad you came to Bunny Lady's party, meow, I mean woof!"

"Yay! Tao's here!" Ed shouted, getting up from Taos' pounce. "Tao, this is my baby sister, Sarah," he said, grabbing Sarah's hand and showing her off.

"You're Eyebrow Guy's sister? Nice to meet you, meow! Tao is Taokaka," she said, introducing herself to Sarah.

Sarah stood there confused. "Wait, so are you dressed up as a cat, or a dog?"

Tao laughed. "Tao is a Kaka cat! I'm dressed as a dog, meow!" Sarah still stood there now raising an eyebrow, not processing the idea that not everyone at the party is human. Tao turned to Double Dee. "Sock Head Guy, can you tell Eyebrow's Sister that we're not all human? Tao's having a hard time, meow," she said, her ears drooping in defeat.

"No problem at all, Tao," Double Dee agreed. He turned to Sarah, Marie, and Kevin, ready to give them the most confusing explanation of his life. "This may come off as very strange to process at first. Even I was quite astounded myself. However, the party that we have arrived at is in a different dimension and not everyone here is human," he began, shocking their guests. "Tao here is mainly a cat. A Kaka cat, more specifically."

"Kakas for life, yo!" Tao said happily.

"Most of the guests here are human, however, so we are not completely out of the ordinary by being here. However, there is Tao, who is a Kaka, beastkins, who are half-man, half-animal, Murakumo Units, which is what I am dressed up as, which should make a little more sense now, and a big man named Tager, who is known as the Red Devil."

"Is he actually a devil?" Kevin asked.

"Not in the biblical sense, no. However, he does have a red, devil-like appearance. And lastly, there is a vampire, which is what our host, Rachel Alucard, happens to be."

Marie slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh NOW I get it. "Alucard" is "Dracula" spelled backwards."

"And unlike the stereotypical vampire, I will not attempt to drink your blood," an English voice came from behind. The group turned to look at Rachel, dressed in her usual attire. "I would like to welcome you all to my party. Ed, Edd, Eddy, would you mind introducing me to your guests? I am quite intrigued in who you brought with you this evening."

"This is my baby sister, Sarah," Ed introduced.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, young one," she said as she held out her hand.

"Finally, someone here with a brain besides Double Dee," Sarah muttered, shaking Rachel's hand and shocking everyone. "Glad to meet you."

She turned to Eddy. "And who might this be, Eddy?"

"This right here is our pal Kevin," Eddy said, putting his arm around his friend's shoulders and pointing at his with his other hand.

Rachel wore a confused expression on her face. "Mind me asking, is this not the Kevin last year that you were striving to pummel because you had been convinced that he would walk away with your bounty?"

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "What did she say about you pummeling me, Dork?"

"This is before that whole beef with my brother last summer, Kev," explained Eddy, nervous.

"At any rate, it is a pleasure to meet you, Kevin," Rachel greeted, extending her hand. "I do hope that you are more pleasurable to be around than Eddy had made it sound last year."

"Oh trust me, I'm better than whatever Dorky here had said about me," Kevin confirmed, shaking the vampire's hand.

She finally turned to Double Dee. "And who may this fine lady that accompanied you this evening be?"

"This is Marie and she happens to be my-" he began before she cut him off.

"Girlfriend," she piped up, making his eyes go wide.

Rachel sensed that there was something wrong with that statement, but she decided not to dwell on it. "Very nice to meet you, Marie. I am quite pleased that Double Dee has found himself a mate."

"Oh you better believe it! And he's all mine!" Marie said, straining the words as much as she could to get her point across.

"Well I am pleased that you were all able to come this evening. I am certain that the boys have explained to you that any intentional harm that comes to my guests or my party from any of you will result in me evacuating you from the party. Is that clear?" Rachel warned. Everybody nodded their heads in confirmation. "Very well, please feel free to greet the other guests and enjoy yourselves. We will have events throughout the night and you are more than welcome to participate if you wish." On that note, she went to her other guests to talk and the six went around to explore the place and greet the other guests.


	5. Old and New Friends

The group had split up a bit and went their own separate directions to meet up with the other guests. The first person Eddy and Kevin went to go find was the former's scruffy bounty-hunting partner, Bang. "Yo Bang!" Eddy called as him and Kevin walked up to him. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Master Eddy! This is a wonderful occasion to cross paths with you once again!" Bang, dressed as a caveman, said happily. "If you don't mind, may I ask who this gentleman is?"

Kevin took out his hand. "Sup? I'm Kevin. One of the Eds' pals. Who are you?"

Shaking Kevin's hand, Bang struck his signature pose and proudly said "I am none other than BANG SHISHIGAMI! Hero of Love and Justice!"

"Is he always this loud?" Kevin whispered to Eddy, who just nodded with a sigh.

"Hold on a minute Master Eddy, is this the Kevin you were after last year when you thought he was chasing our bounty?" Bang asked with a confused expression.

Kevin shot a look at Eddy. "A lot of things had changed since then," Eddy said nervously. "We're friends now, right Kev?"

Kevin put his arm around Eddy's neck. "Yeah, Dorky and I are the BEST of friends now," he said, squeezing his arm around Eddy's neck, making his face go blue.

"Very well then! Any acquaintance of my disciple is an acquaintance of mine! Nice to meet you." Bang said, completely oblivious to his "disciple" suffocating under Kevin's bind.

"Ditto man," Kevin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Double Dee and Marie first went to go find the people that had aided the former the most: Professor Kokonoe, Tager, and Lambda. Double Dee had spotted them across the room at the refreshments table, along with two other people he didn't recognize; a burly man with long blue hair and an Oriental lady with a panda in her hair. The two of them walked over there to meet Double Dee's old friends.

"Hello everyone, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Double Dee greeted.

"Double Dee! Well, this is a surprise, ain't it?" Kokonoe, dressed as Dr. Frankenstein, said. "I guess Rachel's travel through the Boundary must have worked after all."

"It's good to see you again after so long," Tager, dressed as the Frankenstein Monster, said. "Who would this be?"

"This is my guest for the evening, Marie Kanker," Double Dee said, introducing her to his former lab partners/saviors. He turned to Marie. "Marie, this is Professor Kokonoe, Tager, the 'Red Devil' I had mentioned earlier, and a real Murakumo Unit, Lambda," he said, showing off each one simultaneously.

"It's awesome to meet you all. I guess he wasn't lying about the whole not-everyone-here-is-human thing after all," Marie said to the three. She turned to her "date." "Hey Double Dee, you forgot to introduce me to these two," she said, pointing out the other two people at the table.

"Hmm, can't say I've met these two before. Professor, would you like to introduce us?" Double Dee asked.

"Honestly, I really don't want to," Kokonoe said with a scoff. "In fact, I wish they weren't here at all."

The blue-haired man, dressed in a werewolf costume, said "Hey Kokonoe, I'm restricted by a cease-fire agreement at this event, I couldn't hurt you or anyone else if I tried. You might as well be a little more accommodating to these two chumps and introduce us," he said.

Kokonoe scoffed. "Fine. These two are Azrael and Litchi. They used to be part of Sector Seven. Azrael is known as the "Mad Dog" and single-handedly slaughtered a bunch of men during the Ikaruga Civil War," she introduced, causing Double Dee and Marie to take a couple steps backward out of fear. "Litchi used to be one of my assistants and runs a doctor clinic in Orient Town."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," Litchi, dressed in a kimono, said.

"Same here," Marie replied. "Wait, what do you mean a cease-fire agreement, Azrael?"

"You see, I'm known as a fighting machine across the world," Azrael explained with a smirk. "But apparently I'm a riot at parties, no pun intended. To get in this party, the vampire had me sign a piece of paper saying I wouldn't try to kill anyone here. Doing so would set me on fire until I left. All in all, I guess I can hold off of fighting for one night."

"Well that certainly makes me feel more at ease," Double Dee said calmly. He turned to Lambda. "It's wonderful to see you again as well, Lambda."

"It is wonderful to see you again as well, Double Dee," Lambda, dressed as a gender-swapped version of Cupid with her swords remade into love arrows, said. "I am very impressed with your costume. Does it work by chance?"

"With the seithr the professor gave me, it does function a little. According to my research, the swords and I can float, but I cannot do much beyond that. It is a costume after all and I would prefer not to cause any unintentional fatalities," he said.

"That is understandable. Well done," the Murakumo said.

Double Dee turned to the professor. "Professor, why is it that Lambda possesses a more social mindset compared to the last time I had crossed paths with you all?"

Kokonoe shrugged. "Hey, Lambda does have a soul too. Once a month I loosen my control a bit to let her have a free spirit. I just waited until tonight to let her do that. Now she's a little less hollow and more lively." She looked over his costume. "Hey kid, mind showing us if that thing actually works? I want to know that what I taught you didn't go completely to waste."

"Yeah, Oven Mitt. Show us!" Marie said excitedly.

"Very well then, I had not tested it quite yet, but if my calculations are correct, then it should work with little problems." The boy booted up his costume and immediately began to float about half a foot off of the ground. The other six were "ooh-ing and awe-ing" at the sight of Double Dee actually pulling it off. Suddenly, one of his swords malfunctioned and shot into the ground about half a foot in front of them, startling them. "My apologies, I guess I have a few kinks to work out, heh heh," Double Dee said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah….. maybe just not turn it on for a little while, huh?" Marie suggested.

"Yeah, I'd rather not get impaled by a sword when I can't fight the impaler," Azrael said.

"I could not be in more agreement," Double Dee agreed. "At any rate, it is very nice to see you all again. I am certain that we will see each other again at some point in the night."

Double Dee and Marie said their goodbyes to the five and went to the other guests to mingle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, Sarah, and Tao all went to go find their old pal Ragna, who was dressed as Dante from Devil May Cry. They found him by the speakers talking to Noel, who was dressed in a panda costume.

"Hey Good Guy! Guess who I found, meow!" Tao said, showing off Ed and Sarah.

"Hey Ed, good to see you again," Ragna said. "Who's that with you?"

"This is my baby sister Sarah," Ed introduced. "Sarah, this is our friend Ragna."

"Who's the other one?" Sarah asked.

"That's the Lacking Lady, meow!" Tao pointed.

"Tao, stop calling me that!" Noel cried. "I'm not…. lacking. Right?" Everyone just looked at her quizzically. "Never mind. I am Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the NOL. It's very nice to meet you two."

Ragna just looked at Ed. "So Ed, what the hell are you anyways?"

Ed pulled his spatula out of hammerspace. "I am Luthor the Viking!" he said with a pose.

"Man, he sounds like Bang when he does that, doesn't he?" Ragna whispered to Noel. She nodded in agreement.

"Did you two make your costumes yourselves?" Noel asked.

Sarah actually looked impressed. "Someone actually noticed, wow. Yeah, my stupid brother and I made our own costumes."

Ragna shot up an eyebrow. "So you know about stupid brothers too, huh?"

Sarah's ears perked up. "I'm guessing you have one too?"

"Yeah, I've got a psychotic brother named Jin. He's here, but I don't know where he is right-" he said before he got cut off.

"BROTHER!" Jin, dressed in a Sub-Zero costume, said, grabbing Ragna from behind. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Dammit Jin, knock that off!" Ragna shouted. "You're going to scare these guys off!"

"Oh, my apologies, Brother," Jin said, getting off of Ragna. He turned to Ed and Sarah. "So who are you two?"

"I'm Sarah and this is my stupid brother Ed," Sarah said. "Who are you?"

"I am Major Jin Kisaragi of the NOL," he introduced. "I take it you're good friends with my brother based on the fact that you are all relatively friendly right now, is that correct?" The siblings nodded. "And what is your relationship with this piece of trash here?" he asked, referring to his secretary.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Noel sobbed.

"Come on Jin. We're all trying to have some fun here, can't you be a little friendlier?" Ragna scolded.

"Well, I mean if it makes you happy, then I shall, Brother," Jin said in a creepy voice, almost like he completely switched personalities on a whim.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about you having a stupid brother too," Sarah muttered. Ragna just sighed in agreement.

"Wow, Ice Man just went from being mean to Lacking Lady to really creepy in seconds. Tao's kind of freaked out, meow," the Kaka said, backing away.

"It's great to see you all, but Sarah and I gotta go see other people here and find the food!" Ed said, waving goodbye to the four.

The Eds and their guests spent the next half an hour greeting the others that were there, including Nu, dressed as a vampire, Celica, dressed as her sister Nine, Hakumen, who was dressed a white knight, Kagura, who was dressed as a black knight, Platinum, dressed as an undead cheerleader, Makoto and Tsubaki, who were dressed as Sandy from Spongebob and an angel, respectively, Amane, who just put on a business suit, claiming that is was in fact scary since it had zero fashion to it, Carl and Nirvana, dressed as a magician and his assistant, Arakune, who had taken the form of a beehive, and Bullet, dressed like a female Jason Voorhees.


	6. Additional Guest of Dishonor

Around 9:00 PM, the party was going strong and everyone was enjoying themselves with little to no problems among the guests. Rachel was adding songs to the party's playlist when suddenly she heard the doorbell ring again.

"That's strange, I do not remember inviting anyone else," she said to herself. She walked to the door to open it and in the doorway stood the serpentine troll himself, Terumi, dressed in a ghost sheet over his usual attire.

"Happy birthday, shitty vampire," Terumi said, holding up a pie with a grin on his face. "Here's your present!" He threw the pie, but it splattered in midair and just dropped to the ground. "The hell?" he said, surprised.

"Are you quite finished, fool?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. "There's a protective barrier around the entryways to keep pests like you from disrupting my party. You could not get it no matter what you did to it."

"You really know how to ruin a guy's fun, you know that?" Terumi complained.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I do not have time for your foolishness tonight, I must be back to my guests," she said, closing the door. "Happy Halloween, snake."

"Wait, hold on a minute," Terumi said. "Could I come in and be part of it?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Do you honestly expect me to forget everything you have done and simply let you into my home to terrorize my guests and ruin my night? I must admit, you are more simple-minded than you look."

"What if I promised that I would be on my "best behavior" and not do any of the previously-mentioned things?" Terumi asked. "If I did that, would you let me in?"

Rachel put her hand to her chin in deep thought. 'I am concerned that he will annoy my guests to no end and ruin tonight, but then again I managed to get Azrael to sign that cease-fire agreement and I am well aware of how much he enjoys fighting. Maybe Terumi could also prove to be useful for some of the events, just not as a competitor, ho ho.' Rachel snapped her fingers, making a piece of parchment paper and a quill appear out of thin air. "Very well Terumi, if you are to join us tonight, I will have you sign a cease-fire agreement stating that you will not cause any intentional harm to my guests or myself or you will be set ablaze until you leave my estate and do not return. Is that clear?"

Terumi snatched the paper and quill and signed on the dotted line, grumbling "shitty vampire" and "buzzkill" under his breath while doing so. "There, happy?" he said.

Rachel looked over the document to make sure that Terumi didn't do any last-minute edits and signed everything. "Alright, it appears that we have an agreement. You may enter," she said, allowing him to pass.

Within seconds, Terumi ran right into the mansion and started to sneak up behind Ragna, who was still talking with Noel, Jin, and Tao. He tapped Ragna on the shoulder. As the man dressed as Dante turned around, Terumi shouted "Boo!"

"AUGH!" Ragna yelped, jumping into Jin's arms out of fear. "GHOST!"

"Aw, don't worry, BROTHER. I'll protect you from the ghosts!" Jin said, still cradling Ragna in his arms.

"Ah, let me go you freak!" Ragna yelled, climbing off of Jin. "Frankly I'm not sure which is worse: a ghost, or being held by you at any point in time!"

"Happy Halloween Rags!" Terumi cackled while poking his head out of the ghost sheet. "Still afraid of ghosts, are you?"

"Are you kidding me? YOU'RE here too?" Ragna said, shocked. "How the hell did you get in here? Rachel would never let you in."

"Oh come on, how could you not have a party without good ol' Terumi?" you-know-who said. "Anyways, the bitch let me in after I signed an agreement saying that I wouldn't hurt anyone here or I'd get burned alive until I left. So don't worry, I don't plan on killing any of you tonight."

"You don't make yourself sound convincing enough for my taste," Jin said. "I have a hard time thinking that you're going to go this whole night without something planned up your sleeve, especially since it's Rachel's birthday."

Terumi shrugged his shoulders. Well, I actually tried to hit her with a pie before I came in, but that freaking barrier she has around the place stopped it before it even got to her. It was supposed to be a hit-and-run Halloween prank, but I guess she doesn't understand the whole "trick-or-treat" thing," he admitted uncaringly. "So other than that and scaring the shit out of this puppy here, I really don't have anything planned tonight."

"I've got my eye on you, dickhead," Ragna said. "Try anything funny and your balls are going up your own ass."

"You're more than welcome to stalk me as long as you want, I really have nothing going on tonight," Terumi said, shaking off the threat. "Now I'm going to go. See you all later."

He walked around for five minutes until he found the Eds and their guests all sitting at some chairs and sofas Rachel had put out, eating some food. 'These guys are here too?' he thought. 'Oh, this is going to be a BLAST to scare these guys!' He snuck up behind Eddy and tapped him on the shoulder. Eddy, holding a chicken wing to his mouth, turned around. "BOO!" Terumi shouted. Eddy yelped, grabbed Ed by his ankles and smacked Terumi with him on the head out of fear, leaving a bump and the former Six Hero dazed.

"TERUMI!? You're here too?" Eddy exclaimed. "How the heck did Rachel let you in here?"

"Easy. Signed a piece of paper saying I wasn't going to beat the hell out of any of you or risk getting turned into a walking inferno and kicked out," Terumi explained, rubbing the bump on his head from the beating. "Anyways, who are these three chumps with you?"

"Hey, who you callin' a chump, loser?" Kevin said.

"Can it, Daunte Culpepper. I'm going pretty easy on the insults tonight, so don't piss me off unless you got a death wish," he said with a glare at Kevin.

"So you're under a cease-fire agreement too?" Marie observed.

Terumi smiled at Double Dee. "Hey kid, looks like your girlfriend's smarter than she looks," he said, making Double Dee blush. "Wait, what do you mean 'too?'"

"A man named Azrael is here as well and he told us that he had to sign one since he was, what he called "a fighting machine," Double Dee said. "Surprisingly, he was fine with that, especially since it sounds like him and Kokonoe do not particularly enjoy each others' company and they were right next to each other."

"Azrael's here and HE agreed to that? Man, they don't make fighters like they used to, do they?" Terumi said, surprised.

"What do you mean by that, snake-charmer?" Azrael said from behind. Terumi turned around to face the burly man, making everyone but Double Dee and Marie cower in fear. "If we weren't bound by this agreement, I'd love nothing more than to devour you right now."

"Devour? You mean you want to eat him?" Ed asked, horrified.

Azrael shook his head. "I hunger for combat, not my opponent's flesh. My feasts are my fights and I can rarely be satisfied," he said, eyeing Terumi. "Though I believe this jerk would be plenty."

Terumi shrank away. "Yeah, I'm gonna go now. Later," he said, walking away and everyone else laughing.


	7. Now The Fun Begins

Right after Terumi got scared off by Azrael, Rachel cut the music and held up a microphone to her mouth.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Terumi," she began, earning her some laughs from the crowd and a glare from the NOL's captain. "One again, I appreciate you all attending tonight, but now we will begin the events for the evening." She took out a list of events that were scheduled to occur. "The overall winners of the events will have the ability to receive an extra slice of my cake."

"Seriously? A CAKE?" Eddy said in disbelief.

Rachel leered in his direction, causing Eddy to shrink back a little. "I suggest you let me finish before you interrupt me fool." She went back to reading and explaining the prize. "My birthday cake has been infused with a special kind of magic that has the ability to change into any flavor that they wish as well as refilling their plates if they choose to have seconds. The winners will take these eternal slices home and enjoy it as much as they wish until next Halloween." That earned her some oohs and ahs from the crowd. "If you wish to participate, which Valkenhayn and myself will also be doing, please assemble yourselves into five-man teams. We will begin with the first event momentarily."

The Eds looked at each other. "Well, what do you say? Should we just stay together then guys?" Eddy asked. Ed and Eddy agreed. "What about you Kev? You in?"

"Yeah, since I don't know anyone else here anyways I might as well," Kevin said.

"I'm in too, you guys could actually use me," Marie claimed. Eddy grumbled under his breath.

"Good thing too. I'm finding my own team and when I win that cake, you're not getting any Ed!" Sarah said, walking away.

"Glad to hear it squirt, beat it!" Eddy yelled. The first team was formed as Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, and Marie under the team name "Team Cul-De-Sac."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kokonoe turned to Tager, Lambda, Azrael, and Litchi. "What do you say? Team Sector Seven for old time's sake?"

"I suppose that would make the most sense since we all have been a part of the organization, now or previously," Tager said. Litchi, Azrael, and Lambda nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about Roy though? Isn't he part of Sector Seven too?" Litchi asked, referring to Arakune.

"Arakune does not possess the ability to assist us. He does not have a body to participate in," Lambda pointed out. Litchi just sighed in defeat. Kokonoe, Tager, Lambda, Azrael, and Litchi formed under the team name "Sector Seven" (how creative, huh)?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ragna looked over at Noel and Jin. "Well, as much as I hate to be anywhere near Jin, I think us four should team up," he suggested, making Jin smile big.

"Um Ragna?" Noel said. "We only have three here. Don't we need two more?" Suddenly, they saw Noel's two best friends, Makoto and Tsubaki run over to the trio.

"Hey Noellers! Let Tsubaki and I join you guys!" Makoto said to her.

"Yes, I believe with the different skills we all have, we should be able to conquer this with little trouble," Tsubaki added. The other four had nodded in agreement and then the third team was formed under the name "Rebellion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl and Nirvana were looking around to find people to join. "Hey Sis, how about we go ask Master Bang if he wants to join up with us?" Carl asked. Nirvana had said something to Carl that no one else had heard. "Yeah, I think so too. He could be useful to team up with."

The two of them walked up to Bang. "Ah, Master Carl, would you be willing to assist me in conquering these events so that we may taste that succulent cake?" Bang offered.

"Actually Master Bang, that's why we came over here. My sister and I would like to make a team with you," Carl said. "But we would still need two more people, do you have any ideas?"

Bang put his hand up to his chin in thought. "What about asking Taokaka? I am certain she would be more than willing to help us both, especially if food is involved!" he said.

"Glad you think so Scruffy Man! Tao was just going to join you and Shorty anyways!" Tao said, coming from behind them.

"Excellent! Together, we shall conquer this contest and receive that eternal slice of sugary deliciousness!" Bang said, holding his caveman's club up in a pose.

"Um, Master Bang? Sorry to interrupt, but we still need one more member," Carl pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But who would that fifth person be?"

"Hey, could I join you guys?" Sarah asked, walking up to them.

"I do not see any reason why you shouldn't!" Bang said, welcoming her to the group. "May I ask who you are, young lady?"

"That's Eyebrow Guy's sister, Syrup!" Tao said.

"It's Sarah, stupid," Sarah said.

"Wonderful! Very well then, we shall form under this team then!" Bang proclaimed loudly, the other four covering their ears, even Nirvana. Bang, Carl, Nirvana, Tao, and Sarah all formed under the team name "Friends of Love and Justice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel and Valkenhayn looked at each other with a mutual understanding in their eyes.

"Valkenhayn, I suppose it would only be right that we would work together, don't you agree?" the vampire asked.

"Why I do believe you are correct, milady," the old hero said. "But who shall we work with, if I may ask?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "Perhaps Kagura and Celica would make good additions to our team, what do you think?"

"I would say that it is a splendid idea. However, that leaves us with only one person left to choose. Any ideas?"

"Well, I highly doubt Mr. Hero would be willing to work with me, however I doubt he would be even less willing to work with Terumi. As much as the idea annoys me, we should add Hakumen to our group to prevent any chaos between him and that snake." Rachel decided.

"Excellent strategy Madam Rachel. I shall gather them at once," Valkenhayn said as he grabbed the other three.

Hakumen was less than thrilled about working with Rachel and his former comrade. "You know how much it pains me to work with you, Harlequin," he sighed. "But I despise Terumi more, so it is only fitting that I choose the lesser of two evils. I shall assist you only because no one else is left and I refuse to be with him."

"And I'd be more than happy to team up with a babe like yourself, Celica," Kagura flirted.

"Kagura, come on. We have a contest to win here!" Celica rejected. She turned to Rachel. "Miss Rachel, you can count on us to win!"

"I am glad we have reached an understanding. Are we all pleased with the team formation then?" Rachel asked for confirmation. The other four nodded their heads. Rachel, Valkenhayn, Hakumen, Kagura, and Celica all formed a team under the name "Revolution."

Terumi looked around. 'Well, looks like most of the chumps here already found teammates, so my options are pretty low,' he thought. Deep in thought, he ran into Platinum.

"Hey, watch where you're going Asshat!" Luna said. "Luna's trying not to get hurt before the events happen!"

"Luna, we still need to find a team though, why not ask him?" Sena, the other half of Platinum, said to his sister.

"Can it Sena! Why would I team up with this-" she began to say before Terumi began to give her the stink eye.

"Listen brat, almost everyone here has a team, so we're forced to work together," Terumi said in a serious tone. "You and I and the other three here are going to form a team, got it?"

"Oh yeah? And why should we team up with you, ass-clown?" Luna shot back.

"You don't really have a choice, now do you?"

"He's got a point, Luna," Sena said. "Him and the others are all that's left."

"Ugh, fine. But we still need to find three more people that would be willing to put up with this loser," Luna said.

"Well, this LOSER found more people, squirt, these three are all that's left," he pointed out. Bullet, Amane, and Nu, had all made their way over to the two since they were the only five remaining.

"Well, as much as I don't want to be near you all, especially YOU," Bullet said, shooting a look at Amane in reminder of him terrorizing her squad." "We don't have a choice but to work together. Just don't get in my way."

"Oh please darling, I have no intention of ruining our chances no matter who I'm with," Amane reassured.

"Don't worry, Nu knows we'll be the superest team of all!" Nu cheered.

"Oh Christ, I just HAD to get stuck with them," Terumi said, putting a hand to his face. Terumi, Platinum, Bullet, Amane, and Nu all formed a team under the name "Trollolol."

"Seriously? THAT'S the best you can come up with writer?" Terumi whined.

 **"Can it Terumi, YOU try to make a name for a team like you five,"** I said. He grumbled under his breath.

"Very well, shall we begin then?" Rachel said. The other 29 cheered, ready to get this thing on the road.


	8. Event 1: Blackjack

"So what are we waiting for Rabbit?" Ragna said. "How are we doing this?"

"Hush you mongrel," Rachel scolded. "I am getting to that right now. Alright, so now that you are all split up into your teams, I shall explain how this will work. We will have five events throughout the night, in which there will be points awarded for the winning team or teams for each one. The team with the most points at the end of the night will win slices of the cake for them to bring home." She took out a remote control and pressed a button on it. A giant screen with the team names on it as well as their current scores on it was displayed. "Seeing as he is the only one here who is not participating in the event, and due to the fact that he only devours insects, Arakune will be keeping track of the scores."

Arakune "stood" right beside Rachel. "You….an…..st…..e….am...neu...tra…..gr..nd….ere. (You can trust me. I am neutral ground here)," he said cryptically.

"What did the blob say?" Ed asked. Arakune shot him a look, sort of.

"Sh...t….p…..o…..hin (Shut up no chin)!"

"Moving on, Arakune will handle scoring responsibilities while we participate in the events. Almost all of these events except for the last two will involve the teams choosing members to participate for representation. Keep in mind that each member can only participate once in an event except for the all-team events. Are we all clear?" Rachel finished. Everyone nodded. "Very well, the first event of the evening will be a simple game of Blackjack. Choose two people from each team to represent you."

Valkenhayn pulled out a casino-style blackjack table with enough slots for 12 participants and the dealer. The teams had chosen their members to play and then they came over to the table to sit down and compete in the first event. Litchi offered to be the dealer since she was not participating and was one of the most trustworthy people there.

"Here is how this'll work," the doctor began, having already been explained the rules. "The game will be played like regular Blackjack. There will be one hand dealt. If one of the members from your team wins a round, your team gets a point. Everyone understand?" Everyone understood. "Alright, let's get started then," Litchi said as she started to deal the cards. She had dealt herself a king, unnerving everyone.

First up were Tsubaki and Jin of Team Rebellion. Tsubaki had a 5 and a 6 and Jin had a jack and a 3. "Hit please," Tsubaki said. She was dealt a 2, bringing her to 13. "Hit again please." She was dealt a 3. "This may be risky, but I will hit once again," she said, surprising everyone. But her luck didn't pay off as she got a jack, making her bust.

"Tsubaki, that was an idiotic move," Jin scolded. "You always stand whenever you get to 16 or higher." Tsubaki's head sunk. "Alright, my turn. Hit me," Jin said. He was dealt a 5, putting him at 18. "Very well, I shall stand," he said, ending his turn.

Next up were Terumi and Amane. Terumi was dealt an ace and a 10, already earning him a blackjack. "Ah hahahahahaha! How's THAT for luck, losers?" he bragged. Amane just folded his cards since his team had already won.

Next were Double Dee and Eddy. Double Dee was dealt a jack and a 7 and Eddy was dealt a 9 and a 4. "Alright, I will stand, seeing as there is little chance of me not busting," Double Dee decided.

"Alright sweet cheeks, hit me," Eddy said. Litchi slapped him. "That's not what I meant by 'hit!'" He was dealt another 9, making him go over and hit 22. "Of all the rotten…" he grumbled.

Next up were Carl and Tao. Carl was dealt a 6 and a 2 and Tao was dealt an ace and a 9. "Hit me please, Miss Litchi," Carl said. He got a 7, putting him at 15. "Hmm…. I think I will try to hit again." He earned himself a 7, busting him and his gamble.

"Tao thinks she's gonna stay, Boobie Lady," Tao said, surprising everyone that she actually knew how to play. "I'm at 20 I think, meow." Litchi nodded in confirmation of the right answer.

Valkenhayn and Kagura were up next. Valkenhayn had gotten and 8 and a 5 and Kagura got two queens. "I would like to hit if you would be so kind," Valkenhayn said. He was dealt a 10, busting him as well. "Forgive me, teammates, as fortune has dealt me a bad hand," he apologized.

"I don't think I'd worry too much," Kagura said with a grin. "Okay Litchi, I'll stand."

Last up were Kokonoe and Lambda. The professor got an ace and a 4 and the Murakumo had gotten dealt a 7 and a 4. "Hit me Litchi," Kokonoe said. She got dealt a 9 and was up to 14. "Eh, what the hell, hit." She was dealt a 5, putting her at 19. "Yeah, totally gonna stand. You're up Lambda."

Lambda looked at her hand. "I wish to hit," she said. She was dealt a 10, earning her a lucky 21. "Wonderful!" Lambda said happily.

"HAH! Take THAT Terumi!" Kokonoe said, pointing her finger at him.

"Like I give a shit Grimalkin," he said, waving off Kokonoe's insult. "Our teams both got a point, we're not playing for money, you idiot!"

Seeing as all the teams got dealt in, litchi then revealed her own cards, which were a king and a 3. She had to deal herself another card until she hit 16, so she dealt herself a 6, putting her at 19.

"Alright, it looks like the teams of Revolution, Friends of Love and Justice, Sector Seven, and Trololol have won a point this round," Litchi revealed as she gathered up the cards. Arakune recorded the score on the scoreboard.

"Darn it, we were so close!" Eddy complained. "She totally rigged the cards! I know she did!"

"Calm down Dork, we still have a lot of events to do," Kevin reasoned. "Besides, the teams only have one point and we're not the only losers either, get over it."

"Kevin's right Eddy, we have many events that we must participate in," Double Dee added.

"Whatever Sock Head, as long as you guys don't blow our chance at getting that cake, that's all I care about," the Zombie Elvis-dressed boy replied.


	9. Event 2: Mortal Kombat X

"Everyone, we will now begin the next event of the evening, which will be a video game known as Mortal Kombat X, if anyone has heard of it," Rachel announced. The teams had said that they have all heard of it. "Very well then. Each team will choose one person from their team to play a match. The contestants will be matched up at random, making it so that there will be three matches played total. The winners of the matches will earn their team two points. Choose your players now."

"I'll take this one guys," Marie said. "I'm a pro at this game."

"With all the homework we get in school, how do you even get the time?" Kevin asked.

Marie laughed so hard tears rolled down her eyes. "Wait, you guys actually thought I did HOMEWORK!?" she exclaimed between laughs. The other four looked at her quizzically. "Oh, you were actually serious. Well, I actually spend my time playing video games, going to concerts, and hitting on Oven Mitt here," she said, eyeing Double Dee, causing him to get nervous.

"W-w-well, if you insist that you're good, then I wish you luck M-M-M-Marie," Double Dee stammered.

Marie gave him a hug. Not a bone-crushing one with lots of sloppy kisses like she normally does, just a normal hug. "Thanks Cutie!" She turned to the other guys. "Time to rip these guys to shreds, literally!" she said with a fist pump.

Meanwhile, the other contestants lined up to the monitor for their matches and Marie went over to join them. "Alright then, the first match-up shall be between Noel and Litchi," Rachel announced. "Please choose your fighters and begin the contest." Noel immediately chose Erron Black because he was a gunslinger like her. Litchi spent a good minute looking around for a fighter until she settled on Mileena. Both fighters had their intro sequences and then they began the fight. Noel had immediately started to chain a combo as well as firing her guns repeatedly at Litchi while the doctor just couldn't seem to land a hit at all. Noel took the first round with a "flawless victory," making Litchi grunt in frustration. Litchi managed to get a clean hit as soon as the next round started and started to fire energy blasts at her. Noel was hit a few times, but then started using environmental moves on her, severely wounding Mileena and making it so she was about 3 hits from death. Noel shot her a couple of times and took the second round. As soon as the "Finish Her" sign came up, she put in the code for "Sand Storm." Erron shot a hole in Mileena, threw a sand bomb in her chest, and then shot the bomb to make it explode, basically burying Mileena.

"Well done Noel, you have earned your team 2 points," Rachel congratulated.

"Woohoo! Good game though, Litchi," Noel said, being a good sport about it.

"You did well too Noel," Litchi replied. "How did you know so much about this game? I've never played any level above Easy."

Noel smiled. "Oh, I spend a lot of time playing actually. I just love fighting games."

"That may explain why you never seem to get any work done," Jin said, causing Noel's head to sink.

"I…. I get work done Major!" Noel said defensively.

"At any rate, you have won," Rachel continued. "Anyways, the next match-up shall be between Marie and myself." Marie gulped at having to face the vampire. She thought she was going to be good since she had chosen this game.

The two girls spent time choosing their characters wisely. Marie settled on Ermac because she thought he had one of the coolest fatalities. Rachel decided to use Raiden. The intros had began and then the match started. Rachel had easily proven her knowledge of the game by doing a combo that already put Marie at half-health. 'Alright, want to play it that way, huh?' Marie thought. Immediately, Marie started lining up a combo that involved Ermac hitting two or three times, teleporting, doing it again, and so on, until Rachel had broken the combo on the third cycle. Both girls were at 25% health now. Marie was going to teleport again, but Rachel was ready for it. As soon as Ermac teleported, Raiden grabbed him and did an environmental move on him, finishing him off with a lightning dash. Rachel took round 1.

"I must say, you are far greater at this game than most opponents I have faced in the past," Rachel complimented, taking Marie by surprise.

"Same to you, it's about time I found someone good enough to play against," Marie replied with a smile.

Round 2 got underways. Marie decided she couldn't try the hit-and-teleport trick again because Rachel would think it would be too predictable, so she decided to try something else. Immediately, Rachel started firing lightning bolts at her and Marie got hit 3 times in a row. On the 4th bolt shot, she teleported and started doing some close-range shots of her own.

"Oh? Teleport spamming again are we?" Rachel said with a smirk. She moved Raiden back a little in anticipation for another teleportation trick and attempted a grapple move, but Ermac never teleported, leaving her wide open for a string of ranged attacks.

"Don't you think I've learned by now Lady?" Marie smiled, knowing her plan worked. She fired a string of energy bolts at Raiden, teleported, hit Raiden a few more times, and then performed her X-Ray move, ending the round for her.

"Well done, I see you are not one of those rather annoying spam players," Rachel acknowledged. "But do not think this round will sway in your favor. I am now expecting everything."

"Bring it then Rachel!" Marie said, pumped up. "I'm not holding back on you!"

"I'd be insulted if you did dear," Rachel replied.

The final round began, both girls hesitating for a second, anticipating what the other may try. This is easily the hardest they've fought on Mortal Kombat, and they've both gotten all-flawless victories on Very Hard! Rachel made the first move and did a lightning dash on Ermac plus a couple of combos of close-range moves, putting Marie already down to 60% health. Marie responded with a couple of energy bolts, a few melee moves, and then a teleport into a kick upwards, in which she shot another energy bolt upon Raiden floating downwards. Rachel's health was already down to 40%.

"Is that how you wish to play? Very well, take this!" Rachel said. She performed Raiden's X-Ray move, putting Marie down to a dangerously low 25%.

'Dang, I gotta figure out how to take this chick out,' Marie thought frantically. 'Alright, well here goes nothing.' Marie used the last environmental object in the match to hit Rachel and set her up for a combo. Rachel dodged the projectile, but Marie used that as a distraction as she teleported right behind her and started wailing on her with melee shots and energy bolts. Rachel was starting to show worry in her face as Marie teleported one last time and hit her twice with melee shots and then one last energy bolt. 'Finish Him' popped up and then Marie performed Ermac's fatality. Ermac lifted Raiden in the air, twisted his body in unnatural angles, and then pulled all of his internal organs out right before he smashed them.

"Very well, as much as I hate to admit defeat, Marie has earned two points for her team," Rachel admitted. "Well done. I have not fought an opponent as skilled as you in ages."

"Heh heh, just some luck I guess," Marie said, blushing at the compliment.

"Moving onwards, the final match will be between Bang and Nu. Please take your positions and choose your fighters." Bang and Nu stepped up to the screen and started to choose their players.

"Very well, if I am a ninja, I must also choose a ninja!" Bang announced as he chose Scorpion.

"Oh, you're gonna go that route? Nu's going to too!" the Murakumo said as she chose Sub-Zero, creating the famous ninja rivalry of Mortal Kombat.

The first round had begun, Bang and Nu completely determined. Oddly, Scorpion started to move in every possible direction imaginable, not doing anything beneficial to his part of the match. Nu looked over in Bang's direction and saw that he was button-mashing. "Why is Bang button-mashing? Nu thought he knew what he was doing," Nu said, confused.

Bang sighed. "I must confess, I have never used this character in my life, therefore I have no choice but to do the infamous button-mash."

"Why did you choose him then idiot?" Sarah shouted from the sidelines.

"It is because I normally use Predator," Bang explained. "Miss Rachel does not have this downloadable content, so I must resort to alternate methods."

"Well, that's cool and all, but Nu's totally gonna waste you now!" Nu said with an evil grin. Within 40 seconds, Nu had gotten two flawless victories and a fatality over Bang.

"While I must say that was some of the most despicable gameplay I have ever seen in this game," Rachel said, shooting Bang a disapproving look. "Nu has won two more points for her team, officially putting Team Trololol in the lead." The team members were cheering for their lucky win.

"How does it feel losers?" Terumi taunted. The other 25 contestants had just shaken their heads in annoyance. "Aw c'mon. There's still plenty of events to destroy you all in, what are you all getting so down for?"

"He is right everyone," Rachel said. "There are still plenty of events to participate in. And plenty of time to put this imbecile in his place. Let us move on, shall we?"


	10. Event 3: Wrestling Part I

Everyone was buzzing around, curious about what the next event would be now that they were down to two members.

"Attention everyone," Rachel began. "We have had contests of luck, contests of skill, and now we will have a contest of strength. I do not relish the idea of such barbaric contests, but seeing as it is appropriate, we will now engage in tag team wrestling matches."

Azrael laughed. "FINALLY! Something I can sink my teeth into!" he said happily.

"The remaining two members of your team will randomly square off against another team. First team to win by pinfall or submission will earn their team 3 points."

"Hey Rabbit, if we're wrestling, where the hell is the ring?" Ragna questioned.

"I was just getting to that fool, do you think me daft?" Rachel said. "Now, if you will all be so kind as to follow me into the recreational room, we may begin." Her and her butler led everyone down into the basement into a room of the mansion that not even Ragna has known about, despite being forced to be here on multiple occasions. It was painted red with a lot of floodlights hanging from the ceiling as well as lights from the walls. There was a cage full of different sports balls and a basketball court in the middle of it all, with isolated walls to protect from the workout equipment on the other side.

"Dang Rachel, I didn't know you worked out!" Makoto said.

"Seriously? We have this giant rec room and the first thing you noticed is that she works out?" Eddy said. Makoto just shrugged.

"Why of course, how else would Valkenhayn and I manage to keep our forms intact?" Rachel answered. "Nago? Gii? Did you construct the wrestling ring I had told you to do earlier?"

Her cat and bat familiars appeared before her. "Yes Princess," they both said in unison.

"Your ring is over there inside of the basketball court Princess," Nago said.

"We included tea and pastries too!" Gii added.

"Wonderful, I am pleased to know you fools did not disappoint me for once," Rachel "complimented." The group all went into the court to see where the matches would be taking place. It was about the size of a normal professional wrestling ring that included benches for the spectators and a bell. Everyone took their seats and waited for Rachel to announce the first match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first bout will take place between the team of Azrael and Tager and the team of Sarah and Nirvana," she announced. "Will both teams go to their corners and await the bell. Valkenhayn will provide the refereeing services."

"You can't be serious," Sarah muttered. "Me and this hunk of metal have to face those two meatheads?"

"Hey, don't call my sister a hunk of metal!" Carl snapped.

"Shut it Houdini! I have a match to fight in." Sarah snapped back as her and Nirvana entered the ring and Azrael and Tager took the other side.

"WAIT!" Ed shouted from the stands. "Don't let my baby sister fight these two! Take me instead!"

"Oh ho ho, this is interesting," Rachel said. "You wish to fight the Mad Dog and Red Devil in place of Sarah and Nirvana, Ed?"

"Yep! If Sarah gets hurt, she'll tell Mom and I'll get grounded from TV for a month! TV's good for Ed!"

"And just when I thought you actually cared about my safety," Sarah said under her breath.

"Wait Dork," Kevin piped up, grabbing Ed's shirt collar. "You realize then that WE have to face King Kong and Godzilla over there, don't you?"

"Don't care, in you go!" Ed said as he threw Kevin into the ring and got in himself while Sarah and Nirvana climbed out.

"Very well then, if you insist, then the match shall be between Team Cul-De-Sac and Sector Seven!" Rachel decided.

"One way or another, I'm gonna devour you all!" Azrael said with delight. "Bring it, Viking-boy!"

Valkenhayn, in a referee outfit, ushered the fighters to their corners and decided that Kevin and Tager were going to start. He instructed Rachel to ring the bell and then the match was underway.

"Prepare for a lumping you overgrown cherry with arms!" Kevin said, trying to sound tough despite his nervousness.

Tager chuckled. "I see you are trying to mask your nervousness. I suppose I would be too if I had to face off against two giants such as us. Very well, give us your best shot!"

"Clobber him, Shovel-Chin!" Eddy shouted from the sidelines.

"Pound that dweeb, Tager!" Kokonoe also shouted from the sidelines. "That's an order!" Tager nodded at her and started to slowly creep up to Kevin. Kevin had a nervous look on his face, but then he quickly changed into a smirk as he got down on his hand in a crouched position.

"Blue 44!" the football player shouted. "Hut!" Kevin charged at Tager, completely throwing the Red Devil by surprise. Tager isn't an easy one to take down, but Kevin made the all-state football team this year and he actually managed to tackle Tager to the ground.

"What? How did you-" Tager, completely shocked, started to say.

"Shut it, Hellboy. I'm not that easy to scare," Kevin said, turning into a considerably more confident person at his move. "These dweebs know I'm one of the school's best football players, no way I can't take you losers." Kevin started to throw a punch at him, but Tager grabbed the boy's fist in his oversized hand and literally threw him off of of him.

Tager got up. "Very well then, I guess I shouldn't go easy on either of you after all." Tager once again started to move towards the jock, knowing that Kevin could go for another tackle at any point. Tager opened up his hands and then Kevin started to gravitate towards him. Now it was Kevin's turn to be surprised.

"Wha-what are you doing to me?" Kevin shouted, struggling to get free from whatever Tager was doing to him.

"It seems you're new to the concept of magnetism, are you?" Tager observed. "You're going to get a first-hand experience of it, no pun intended." As soon as Kevin was within grabbing range, Tager grabbed him and threw him to the floor, hard.

Eddy looked over at Rachel. "Hey are you blind!? How the heck can he get away with that!?"

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Did I imply that there would be disqualifications in these match-ups?" she said rhetorically. "What fun would it be if the match-ups could not involve abilities or weapons? This is not that horrid wrestling company known as the WWE, this is real."

"That means Kevin's a gone-" Eddy said before a lightbulb popped up above his head. "Wait, that's it! Sock Head, you still have those notes on Tager from last year?"

Double Dee pulled his notes about Tager's schematics from the time he worked on him out of hammerspace and started to go through them profusely. "Kevin!" he started. "Look for a battery or a control panel somewhere! That might be able to deactivate some of his abilities!"

Kokonoe immediately got worried. "Tager! Double Dee knows about your control panels! You have to keep these two at a distance or you're literally going to be toast!" Upon hearing that, Tager deactivated his magnets and Kevin made a mad dash towards Ed.

As soon as he got tagged in, Ed pulled his spatula out of hammerspace. "Prepare to meet your plumber!" Ed yelled as a war cry, confusing the Red Devil. Tager just walked to his corner and tagged in the Mad Dog.

"At long last, I can finally feast!" Azrael said with delight. "Come at me if you dare, boy!" A second later, Ed yelled out of fear and then Azrael started to chase him around the ring in a circle. "Get over here and fight like a man, coward!" Azrael said out of frustration. Ed looked back to see his chaser still coming at him. Not paying attention, Ed accidentally ran into the ring ropes and sprung right back into the Mad Dog's arms. Azrael twisted Ed into a rope and started to play jump-rope with him.

"Double Dee! Quick! Think of something or Ed's doomed!" Eddy said frantically while Ed was suplexed.

"Drat! I can't think of any way we can physically assist him in any way," Double Dee confessed while Ed was now put into a frying pan Azrael had and was literally getting turned into a flapjack. "Wait, I got it! Ed needs some kind of motivation from us! We need to tell him something that will get him moving."

As if right on cue, Eddy took out his megaphone and shouted to Ed "Hey Monobrow! I heard Azrael hates vikings, chickens, and butter toast with gravy!"

Ed, who was currently in a bearhug from Azrael, heard Eddy's announcement. "He hates vikings?" Ed said, all the terror draining from his face, and slowly rising into anger. "And chickens? And BUTTER TOAST AND GRAVY!?" Ed immediately broke out of the Mad Dog's grasp, bringing instant shock to the latter's face. Ed drew his spatula and pointed it at him. "Luthor is angered at the sound of your hatred! By the power of Odin the chicken lord, I shall smite you!" Ed yelled, charging him at ridiculously fast speed. Azrael didn't even have time to react as Ed smacked him hard in the face with the spatula and he flew in the corner.

Azrael started to smirk. "So that's all it took to give me a fight, huh? This is gonna be good after all." Azrael stood up and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on! I'm not done yet!" Azrael ran at him for a clothesline, but Ed dodged and jumped on his back, riding him like a horse.

"Giddy up!" Ed yelled, riding Azrael like they were in a rodeo, earning him laughs from the crowd, including the latter's own teammates.

"Azrael, quick! Tag me in!" Tager shouted.

"Don't interfere Red Devil! I can handle this!" Azrael rejected. Unfortunately, he didn't realize Ed rode him right into his corner.

"Tag me in Dork! We can finish him off!" Kevin told him. Ed gave Kevin the tag and Kevin took out the Mad Dog's legs while Ed landed right on top of him, putting him on his back. Kevin covered him and Valkenhayn started the count. Just then Tager started to come into the ring to stop it.

"You're not going to stop us from defeating the evil chicken, toast, and gravy-hater!" Ed yelled, tackling Tager to the ground. Valkenhayn ended the three count.

"And the winners of the match are Team Cul-De-Sac!" Valkenhayn announced, holding up Kevin and Ed's arms. The crowd, except for Sector Seven cheered, pissed that a cyborg and a psychopath had lost to two kids.

Eddy, Double Dee, and Marie ran into the ring and held their teammates up in celebration. "That was amazing Lumpy! I didn't know you and Kevin had it in ya!" Eddy congratulated. "You too Kev, way to go!" The team had all exited the ring and went back to the stands with giant smiles on their faces.

"Well there goes my bet," Terumi muttered to himself at the crazy upset that the kids just pulled.

"Well done boys, I am quite impressed that you managed to compete against people born and built for battle. Therefore you have all earned your team 3 points, also putting you in the lead," Rachel said, making Team Cul-De-Sac cheer again. "Now, shall we move on to the next bout?"


	11. Event 3: Wrestling Part II

"The next bout shall take place between the team of Bullet and Platinum and the team of Sarah and Nirvana," Rachel announced. "Please go to your corners."

"Now this is more like it," Sarah said.

"..." "My sister said she agrees with you," Carl translated. Sarah raised an eyebrow since she couldn't see any expression on the Nox Nyctores' face, but she didn't worry about it and got in.

"Oh, another little girl? Luna's gonna thrash you for sure!" Luna said while looking at Sarah.

"I don't think I'd underestimate her Luna," Sena said, eyeing Sarah's pissed expression at the challenge. "We have no idea what she's capable of since she doesn't live here."

"Oh come on Sena, look at her! She looks no different than those other scrubs she came with!"

"This girl has no idea what she's in for," Eddy commented to his friends. They all agreed, fearing for Luna and Sena's life.

"Luna, never expect an easy fight, especially since we're facing a Nox Nyctores this time," Bullet reasoned. "I can already feel the anger coming from this girl." Luna just shrugged it off and still kept the cocky smile on her face.

Valkenhayn decided Nirvana and Bullet would be the ones to start the match and instructed Sarah and Platinum to go to their corners. He called for the bell and the match got underways.

"Ada! You have to act on your own this match! I can't help you this time!" Carl called out to Nirvana.

"..." Nirvana "said" back to her brother.

"Hey, you don't need to call me names! I didn't think you knew right away!"

Bullet and the Nox circled each other around the ring, trying to find an opening that either one could take. Bullet made the first move and did a classic wrestling takedown on Nirvana, dropping her to the ground. A split second after that, Nirvana swung at Bullet with a hard shot from her arm, sending Bullet flying to the other side of the ring.

"Hmph, non-lethal right now and it's still dangerous to be near her," Bullet said to herself. "Looks like it's going to be a lot of hit-and-runs." She ran at the doll and delivered a kick at center mass, pushing Nirvana into her team's corner.

"Hey! Ass Lady! Tag Luna in!" Luna shouted from their corner. A vein popped into Bullet's head at being called "Ass Lady," but she tagged Platinum in. The girls each grabbed Nirvana's arms and set her up for a team suplex. They managed to land it on her, causing Nirvana to spark slightly.

"Booyah!" Luna said. "Never underestimate Luna's power, scrap metal!"

"Oh man, this isn't good," Carl said. "Ada! You need to tag in Sarah or you're going to get seriously hurt!" Nirvana said something else to Carl. "Hey, we don't know what she can do yet, just give it a shot!" The Nox Nyctores heeded her brother's plea and went to tag in Sarah.

Sarah stepped into the ring to face off against the girl that had just harassed her only a few minutes ago. "Okay freakshow, someone's going to get thrashed, but it ain't gonna be me!" she challenged, referencing Luna's insult earlier.

"Oh man, she looks pissed," Sena said. "Luna, we can't hold back on her."

"Pfft, she's a little brat," Luna said with a cocky smile on her face. "How hard can it be to beat the crap out of someone who hasn't even hit puberty yet?" As usual, Luna's mouth got the better of her. Sarah's face was seething with so much anger it was starting to scare everyone in the audience, even Rachel, who was rarely fazed by anything.

"AAAAAAUUGHHH!" Sarah bellowed as a war cry before she charged the twins. The beating was shown off-screen (sorry, kind of hard to figure out how to word this) and panned to the audience, who started to cover their eyes at each hit Sarah was delivering to Platinum. After a minute of that, Sarah was shown putting Platinum, who had her clothes partially ripped, hair in tufts, and a black eye, in a headlock.

"Give up you undead Barbie doll!" Sarah screamed, putting on more pressure.

"Alright! I give! I give!" Luna yelled, tapping out in desperation. Valkenhayn called for the bell and stopped the girls.

"My word Sarah, I was not aware that you had such anger within you," Rachel said. "Have you ever considered the possibility of taking anger management classes?"

"They already tried to make me do that stupid program," Sarah answered. "The director left on a stretcher after the first day."

"Well I cannot honestly claim that Platinum did not get what she deserved, so I will not think too much on the matter. At any rate, you and Nirvana have won, therefore earning your team 3 more points." Friends of Love and Justice cheered from the audience at their victory.

Luna was pissed. "What the hell Bullet? Why didn't you help me?"

Bullet cocked an eyebrow. "Because you didn't listen to what I said and you underestimated her," she scolded, crossing her arms. "And what the HELL were you thinking, insulting her like that? You provoked an opponent you knew nothing about, and that opponent happened to have serious anger issues!"

"She's kind of right Luna, you had it coming as soon as you mentioned 'puberty,'" Sena agreed. Luna clammed up, not saying anything else after that.

Bullet sighed. "Regardless, we still have two chances to make this up, don't dwell on it."

"It appears we are down to our last match," Rachel said. "Ragna, Makoto, Celica, and Mr. Hero, if you'd be so kind…"


	12. Event 3: Wrestling Part III

Teams Rebellion and Revolution took their places inside the ring, with Ragna and Hakumen giving each other the dirtiest looks they could come up with.

"It seems we are finally in a sanctioned fight Dark One," Hakumen said. "Prepare to meet your end."

"Yeah, looks like the perfect opportunity to beat the shit out of you too, Masked Freak," Ragna replied.

"Oh Ragna, can you come up with any solution to a problem other than fighting?" Celica complained.

Ragna turned to her. "Celica, if you haven't noticed over the last 10 minutes, we're WRESTLING. The point of this is to win by combat."

"Hey, don't worry Celica, I'll go easy on you," Makoto reassured. "Hakumen on the other hand…"

"I have no desire to trade blows with you, Beastkin," Hakumen said to Makoto. "This bout will be between me and Ragna the Bloodedge. If you still wish to take me on, then so be it. But do not expect an easy fight." He turned to Celica. "Sorceress, you possess the ability to heal with magic, is that correct?"

"Yep! I can do healing magic!" Celica answered happily. "Why do you ask Lord Hakumen?"

"I do not think that you consider yourself much of the wrestling type, however if you are to assist me as my partner, I would ask that you heal me in battle if I am injured."

"Um yeah, sure! Anything to help you out, partner!" Celica said, glad she can help in a way that didn't involve fighting.

Valkenhayn decided that Makoto and (after a lengthy threat over if he wasn't the one who started) Hakumen were going to start things off. He called for the bell and then the match began.

"Do you still wish to take me on so badly, Beastkin?" Hakumen asked with warning in his voice.

"Bring it, Lord Hakumen!" Makoto answered affirmatively. "I'm definitely not holding back against one of the Six Heroes, especially if it means winning for my team!"

"So be it." Hakumen got into his non-sword stance. "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of the world and cleanse them in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen, the end has come!"

Hakumen, without a sword despite his signature introduction, charged Makoto and threw a punch at her. Used to throwing punches herself, Makoto easily blocked it and threw a punch of her own at him. But Hakumen activated his God Slash drive as soon as she connected.

"What?" she said, surprised. Hakumen stopped the punch, grabbed her, and threw the squirrel girl right behind him onto the ground.

"Do not forget, I had warned you," Hakumen said, creeping closer to her and moving in for another move.

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean I care," Makoto said with a smirk. She swung her legs at the old Hero's own legs, making him trip to his own back. "You may be one of the Six Heroes, but that doesn't mean you can underestimate me either buddy."

"Yeah, that's my girl!" Kagura shouted from the stands. "Looks like all that extra time we spent together paid off!"

Makoto took her eyes off of Hakumen for a second to look at Kagura. "Piss off Kagura! The only thing you showed me when we were together is your micropenis, and who'd want to see that again!?" Everyone else laughed at Kagura's embarrassing secret. Unfortunately, her wisecrack left her wide open for Hakumen's next move. He grabbed the girl from behind and German suplexed her across the ring near Ragna.

"Makoto, tag me in already dammit!" Ragna said impatiently. Deciding that Ragna was going to be the better option for fighting Hakumen, she tagged him in. "Alright Masked Freak, no swords, just us. Let's see who's really the strongest."

"Very well Dark One. Today is the day I will defeat you with my own strength. The next time it will be with my blade." Hakumen said, acknowledging the challenge. "Enforcing field deployed!" he said again, boosting his attack power.

"We're gonna do it that way huh? Restriction 666 released," Ragna began, activating his Azure Grimoire. "Dimensional interference field deployed, connecting to the Idea Engine, BlazBlue, activate!"

They started circling each other, ready for the first attack.

Ragna struck first. Hakumen activated his God Slash, but was surprised by Ragna grappling him rather than just attacking him with a punch or kick. Ragna did a belly-to-belly suplex on the surprised Hero, sending him to the neutral corner of the ring, not hesitating, Ragna delivered a kick a split second after Hakumen landed, finishing the combo with a punch to the head. Ragna was going to go in for a second punch, but Hakumen managed to successfully counter the shot and sent Ragna flying backwards.

"It seems you are actually a worthy opponent when you are not using your sword. You have my respect," Hakumen said.

"I gotta say, this is a lot more fun when we're not swordfighting," Ragna replied with a smirk. "Especially since I'm whooping your ass right now."

"Do not get cocky," Hakumen scoffed. "You have never succeeded in defeating me in combat. I will make sure it stays that way."

"For the love of God, less talking and more fighting you morons!" Kokonoe shouted from the audience.

"The Grimalkin is right, we shall finish this," Hakumen agreed.

"Fine by me," Ragna also agreed.

The two warriors ran at each other at full speed. Ragna threw a punch at Hakumen, but he dove right underneath it, tackling Ragna to the ground. Hakumen got on top of Ragna and started doing a ground-and-pound technique multiple times on his head. Five seconds later, Ragna pushed Hakumen off of him and started running at him. He stomped on the Hero's head, denting his costume's helmet. Hakumen swept Ragna's feet, both on their knees now. They started trading blows, soon rising to their feet, battered, bloody, and bruised.

"You can do it Ragna!" Celica shouted, confusing both combatants.

"Celica? You realize you're cheering for the wrong guy here, right?" Ragna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I can't cheer for my friends too?" Celica said.

"Not if you're on the opposite te-" Hakumen blasted Ragna in the face, making him fly into the corner. Ragna slowly got to his feet.

"Are you ready to admit defeat yet Dark One?" Hakumen asked, ready to end this.

"Over your dead body!" Ragna yelled, charging him in one last attempt. The two warriors ran at each other at full speed, each throwing a punch. Both punches connected with each other's face, sending them both flying back to their sides of the ring. Neither one could stand up, even with Ragna's Soul Eater and Celica's magic healing them.

Valkenhayn decided to stop the match. "It seems we have a double knockout present milady. What do you propose we do?"

"I suppose it is only fitting that we declare both teams victorious," Rachel decided. Makoto and Celica dumped buckets of water on their teammates' faces, waking them up.

"What? What? What happened?" Ragna yelled, sitting upright in a panic.

"You both knocked each other out, so both teams won," Makoto explained. "Looks like you two still have to figure out who's the strongest some other day."

Hakumen looked at the man he just fought a minute ago. "We will decide this another time. For now, consider yourself lucky that we had ended in a double knockout."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Ragna shrugged off the comment. "Alright Rabbit, we're done beating the shit out of each other, what's next?"

"I'm so delighted you asked Ragna," Rachel said with an evil-looking smile on her face. "The next event shall be the famous party game known as Truth or Dare."


	13. Event 4: Truth or Dare Part I

Everyone looked at each other after the vampire said "truth or dare." Some evilly, some nervously.

"I must assume that you all are familiar with this activity, yes?" Rachel asked. Everyone nodded. "Excellent. How this will work is we will all do this spin-the-bottle style. The person doing the truth or dare must agree to whatever it may be and complete the dare or answer the question. Failure to do so will result in the team being eliminated from the game. 4 points will be awarded to the last team standing, 3 for second place, and 2 for third place. I suggest you all start thinking of your truths and dares right away, as we are all playing for keeps this time."

Everyone sat in a circle, which was extremely big for a normal game. To compensate for that, Rachel had Nago and Gii create a spinner with an arrow on it instead of using a bottle, for more precision.

"Now that we are settled, I will choose someone to ask or dare first," Rachel said, currently deciding.

"Ooh, ooh, let Tao choose Bunny Lady!" Tao said, raising her paw. "Tao's really good at truth and dares, meow!"

Curious of what the Kaka would ask, Rachel said "Very well. Taokaka, please spin." The spinner went around a few times until it landed on Bullet.

"Butt Lady! Truth or dare!"

"Butt Lady!? How dare… never mind," Bullet said at the sound of her nickname. "Dare. I will take whatever you throw at me."

"Ooookay, Tao dares you to do that song and dance that Leader Guy taught your friends years ago, meow!" (Note: Amane is referred to as "Leader Guy" in one of Chronophantasma Extend's gag reels, and the only known nickname for him by Tao.)

'Damn, just the thought of that song is making me want to punch him, I can't back down though,' Bullet thought. "Alright creep, how does it all go again?" she asked, looking at Amane.

"It was about time you decided to embrace it my dear," Amane said with a wink. "I'll be happy to show you, because what are teammates for after all?" She glared at him.

After a couple of minutes, Amane showed Bullet how to do the whole routine. She performed it all, earning her a lot of laughs from her audience. "Any other circumstance and you'd never, I repeat, NEVER, see me do that again!" She spun the spinner. It spun to Ragna. "Bloodedge, truth or dare?"

"Bring it, Butt Floss. Dare."

"I dare you to let that creepy brother of yours do whatever he wants to you for a whole minute."

Ragna and Jin's eyes both went wide, Ragna's with fear and Jin's with delight.

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me!" Ragna complained.

"Oh come on BROTHER. For the good of the team, RIGHT?" Jin exclaimed.

"You can always punk out Ragna," Terumi said. "Hot-Pants has your number on this one."

Ragna sighed in defeat. "This is going to be the longest minute of my life." As soon as he said 'life,' Jin grabbed his hand and took him in a nearby closet.

"No, Jin! Stop it! No no no no no no no, don't do that! NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Ragna kept pleading the whole time. A minute passed and both of the brothers walked out of the closet. Jin walked out with a smile of happiness and Ragna walked out, hair in a mess, clothes rearranged in a way that they weren't supposed to be, both of his eyes in a blank stare like he just came out of a horror movie.

"Wha-what happened in there?" Sarah asked innocently, but nervously. Half of the party snickered.

"Y-y-you don't want to know, trust me," Ragna said. "L-let's just move on." He spun the bottle, rearranging his costume while it spun. It landed on Rachel, making her eyes go wide at what her unofficial slave might do. "Okay Rachel, truth or dare?"

Rachel's face turned into a smirk. "Do your worst Ragna, dare."

Ragna smiled really evilly. "Well you know how it's your birthday and Halloween, right?"

"Of course I know that you dope, what is your point?"

Ragna chuckled to himself. "Well, Halloween is a time for costumes as well as parties. You're not wearing a costume I see. I dare you to wear a rabbit costume for the rest of the game."

The vampire put a hand to her face, shaking her head. "You have got to be joking," Rachel said in disbelief. A lot of the crowd started laughing at her reaction.

"What's the matter? You want out?" Ragna teased.

"Not on your life, I refuse to admit defeat to the likes of you," Rachel shot back. She left the circle for a couple of minutes and then came back dressed in a white bunny outfit. All of her guests were rolling on the ground laughing. "That is quite enough! Have you fools never seen a girl in a costume before?" she said, embarrassed.

Kokonoe wiped a tear from her eye. "No, ha ha. It's just nice to see the princess get knocked off of her throne for once."

Rachel gave her the evil eye and spun the bottle. The next victim of the night was Double Dee. "Double Dee, do you choose truth or dare?"

"I think I will choose truth. I fear what you may ask me to do if I choose dare." the boy said.

"A correct assumption, but I must confess that this truth will not be to your liking either," Rachel said. "Earlier when you were introducing me to your guests, Marie had said she was your girlfriend. However, what I had seen was quite the contrary. Now tell me, do you harbor any feelings for this girl or not?"

Everyone's eyes were on Double Dee, including his two best friends and Marie, full of intent at his answer. Double Dee looked around nervously, waterfalls of sweat on his face. "I-I-I-I-I will s-s-s-s-say…"

"Come on Sock Head, we know you don't love her, just say so already," Eddy said impatiently.

"Don't listen to Shorty, we all know you love me," Marie said with worry in her eyes.

Double Dee took a deep breath. "She is not my girlfriend. That part was not true. But to be honest, I do possess some feelings for her." Everyone was shocked, including Eddy and Marie. Marie immediately dashed at him for a hug, in which he nervously returned.

"Say WHAT now!?" Eddy exclaimed. "You realize that's a Kanker you're crushin' on, right?"

"I fail to see what your point is," Rachel said. "He has feelings for another, so why not let it be?" Before Eddy could protest, he started getting a lot of looks from everyone that told him to be quiet.

Eddy leaned in really close to Double Dee. "You, Ed, and I are gonna have a long chat about this, got it?" Double Dee nodded, slightly being suffocated by Marie, who was still hugging him like a stuffed animal.

"I am all for romance, but can we please continue?" Tsubaki asked. Double Dee nodded. He spun the bottle, which landed on Bang.

"Marie, can you please get off of me for a second? We need to continue."

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Marie agreed, getting off of him.

"Very well then. Mr. Bang, truth or dare?"

"I will choose truth. I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, have nothing to hide from my comrades!"the ninja said proudly.

"When me, Ed, and Eddy first came here, you mentioned an experiment Professor Kokonoe had done on you once that involved cutting off something of yours. What was it?" Double Dee asked.

Bang looked around nervously, remembering the procedure. He hung his head. "I apologize to my team, but I do not wish to discuss it. It seems we have been eliminated."

"Seriously? All I did was take a sample of your scarf," Kokonoe said, shaking her head.

"Woman, do you not know how much that scarf means to a ninja of Ikaruga?" Bang said. "That is an extension of my spirit!"

"Jeez, didn't know my teammates were such wimps," Sarah muttered.

"Tough luck sap!" Eddy teased. Sarah punched him in the face.

"Scruffy Man, Tao thinks you may be a little loony," Tao said.

"I have failed my teammates, and for that I apologize," Bang said, hanging his head.

"Double Dee, since this fool had eliminated his team, you may spin again and ask the next player," Rachel explained. He spun the bottle, which this time landed on Terumi.

"Terumi, truth or dare?" Double Dee asked.

"Might as well choose dare, nothing you losers could do anything that could hurt me."

"I dare you to make a whole batch of hard-boiled eggs and then serve them to everyone but yourself."

"Aw, come on!" Terumi whined. "Wait, how'd you know I love hard-boiled eggs anyways?"

"Nu told him!" Nu said with a cheery smile.

"Why the HELL did you do that!?" Terumi said, raising a very irritated eyebrow.

"Nu loves making friends, and Double Dee asked me about you before we started playing the games, so Nu told them all about you."

"Great. Alright old fart, where's your kitchen?" Terumi asked Valkenhayn. Grudgingly, the old heroes went to the kitchen for Terumi to boil his eggs. A few minutes later, they came back with a tray of eggs to pass out to everyone. "I see we're playing for keeps, huh? I see how it is," he said as he spun the bottle.


	14. Event 4: Truth or Dare Part II

As the bottle spun around, everyone's eyes were on it, praying that it wouldn't land on them since Terumi was the one calling the shots this round. As luck would have it, the bottle landed on Eddy. Eddy started to sweat cannonballs.

"Alright half-pint, what's it gonna be?" Terumi mocked.

Eddy put on a determined face despite being scared shitless. "Dare me snake-breath! I'll take whatever you've got!"

"Oh ho ho, decided to grow a pair, huh?" Terumi chuckled. "The problem is, you won't be taking anything. In fact, you'll be LOSING something." Eddy raised an eyebrow. "I dare you to take out a 20 and burn it!"

Eddy's mouth dropped open. "Say WHAT now!? No way Jose!"

Kevin grabbed Eddy by the shirt. "Listen Dork, whatever cake that vampire chick has is GOT to be worth more than 20 bucks. You're getting my jawbreaker stash anyways, why do you care!?"

"But Kev! 20 bucks!" Eddy whined.

"But Eddy! Jawbreakers and cake!" Ed whimpered.

"Shorty, if you throw this for us over 20 measly bucks, I'll let Lee do whatever she wants to you, you can BET on that!" Marie threatened.

Knowing that whatever Lee would do to him was 1,000 times worse than whatever Terumi could do, Eddy grumbled and took out his wallet. Marie took out a lighter and handed it to him.

"You guys….are gonna pay for this…..LITERALLY!" Eddy sobbed, setting his money on fire. Terumi was laughing his ass off at the boy's very literal expense.

"Aw man, I haven't seen misery like that since the time the shitty vampire ran out of tea!" Terumi laughed hysterically. Rachel shot him a look, which made him laugh harder.

"That….that was a nightmare come true," Eddy cried. He spun the bottle, which landed on Lambda. "Hey Robo-Chick, truth or dare?"

"I wish to choose truth," Lambda chose.

Eddy thought for a moment. "If you weren't under Kokonoe's control, what do you think you would do?"

Lambda smiled. "I would enjoy creating a nature preserve for tartars."

"Like tartar sauce?" Ed asked.

Lambda shook her head and took Tartar out of the folds of her costume, dressed as a little heart. "This is my companion, Tartar." Tartar happily swayed side to side in her hand. Most of the girls at the circle cooed at how cute the little thing was.

Double Dee's eyes went wide with excitement. "This is absolutely astounding! I must learn more about this creature!" he said, taking out his notebook. He leaned in, causing Tartar to cower a little in fear.

"Double Dee," Lambda said. "I wish for you not to lean in so close. Tartar may scare easily when encroached."

Double Dee returned to his seat. "My apologies, I have a tendency to get carried away with biology and sciences presented towards me."

"Yeah, we all know that Sock Head," Eddy chimed in. "Can we keep going here?"

"Affirmative, Eddy is correct. We must keep playing." Lambda spun the bottle, which landed on Kagura. "Kagura, do you wish to choose truth or dare?"

"Dare me to do whatever you want, babe," Kagura said with a wink, making the girls sigh in disgust.

"You must refrain from flirting with the other females at this party for the rest of the competition." The rest of the girls looked at Kagura with hope in their eyes.

Kagura started looking around nervously, all eyes on him. "I-I-I-I-I don't know if-"

"What's wrong Kagura?" Makoto teased. "Does the charm not have an off switch?" The girls laughed.

Kagura turned to Rachel with shame in his eyes. "I'm sorry Rachel, this isn't something that I can do. I'm afraid we're out."

Rachel facepalmed and shook her head. "I am quite disappointed that you cannot control your urges long enough to continue. Nevertheless, we have lost." She sighed. "Lambda, since this lust-filled fool has failed, please continue." Lambda spun. It landed on Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, do you wish to choose truth or dare?" Lambda asked.

"I will choose truth," Tsubaki answered.

"I have heard rumors that you are a fan of romantic novels. Tell me, do you happen to be a fan of the novel known as 50 Shades of Gray?"

Tsubaki blushed so hard you'd think she became a tomato. "I, er…. I…"

"Wow, Red Lady's REALLY red now!" Tao said from the sidelines, making everyone laugh.

"Y-yes, I do so happen to be a fan," Tsubaki admitted. "But for the storyline, not the, um, other stuff!"

"Busted!" Luna yelled. Everyone started laughing hard, making Tsubaki turn 3 more shades of red.

"My God you people are unbelievable!" Tsubaki complained. She spun the bottle. It landed on Litchi. "Miss Litchi, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...I think I will choose truth," the doctor said.

"When you made me do all of those cosplays, how exactly did you end up with Noel and Taokaka's clothes?" Everyone looked at Litchi.

"W-what?" Noel exclaimed. "Miss Litchi, how did you get my uniform?"

"Yeah Boobie Lady, how did you get Tao's clothes, meow?" Tao questioned.

"Um….um," Litchi looked around nervously. "Well…..you see…"

"Litchi, if you throw this, so help me God…" Kokonoe warned.

Litchi hung her head. "I'm sorry for taking your clothes girls. I'd rather not say how I got them, but I will give them back as soon as I am able to."

"That IS quite strange," Rachel said. "Sector Seven is now eliminated. Tsubaki, if you would be so kind."

Tsubaki spun again. It landed on Nu. "Nu, truth or dare?"

"Nu wants to do a dare!" Nu said.

"Switch costumes with Lambda."

"Okay!" Nu grabbed Lambda's hand and started dragging her to a room for them to change.

"Please refrain from dragging me! I have not agreed to this task!" Lambda begged.

"Don't care sis! I'm in it to win it!" Nu declared. Five minutes later, Nu was cupid and had her swords modified as love arrows and Lambda was a vampire. "Well, whaddya think?" Nu asked, turning around. "Doesn't Nu look adorable in this?"

Lambda had an annoyed look on her face. "I am not pleased with this outcome." Nu spun the bottle, landing on Ragna, much to his horror.

"Oh, Ragna! Truth or dare?" she asked happily.

"D-d-d-dare," Ragna asked nervously, not wanting to know any kind of truth question Nu would ask, but also worried about whatever dare she would give him.

"Woohoo! Nu wants Ragna to let her sit on his lap for the rest of the game!"

Ragna threw up his hands. "Nope, forget it. I'm out," he surrendered.

Nu frowned. "Aww, Ragna doesn't want to play with me?" she said wistfully.

"No! And in case you missed it, HELL NO!" Ragna shouted. "No cake is worth letting Nu near me!"

"I….can't really say I blame you Ragna," Noel said.

"I don't really like losing, but I'm not holding this one on you," Makoto said.

"So you chose me over this woman Brother!? I KNEW you'd make the right choice!" Jin said, scooting near Ragna.

"Jin, if it was you asking to sit on my lap, I'd leave the entire damn party!" Ragna yelled, scooting away from him.

"It appears that this mangy mutt has lost the competition for Team Rebellion," Rachel said. "However, they have earned 2 points for coming in third place. They are now in first." Their team smiled, thinking that it wasn't a bad consolation prize.

Nu spun again. It landed on Double Dee. "Double Dee, truth or dare?"

'This chick scared Ragna to the point of him dropping out. I'm a little worried,' he thought. He took a deep breath. "Dare."

"Nu dares you to make out with Marie and act like you love it!" she said. Some of the guests gave "Oohs!" to the sound of that. Double Dee looked at Marie nervously. He's never kissed a girl before, save for the random Kanker attacks, so he didn't even know where to start.

"Just close your eyes," Marie reassured him. Double Dee did as he was told. Before he knew it, Marie pulled him by the shirt onto the ground with her and made out with him hard. Ten seconds later, Double Dee sat up, gasping for air, lipstick all over his mouth.

Marie looked at him. "You know Oven Mitt, I don't think you ACTED like you liked it," she said with a wink.

Double Dee smiled nervously. "I s-s-suppose you're r-r-right Marie. That was more enjoyable than I expected." Double Dee spun the bottle. This time it was Terumi's turn. "Terumi, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, loverboy!" Terumi challenged.

"If you must insist," Double Dee said, giving an uncharacteristically evil smile. "I dare you to let Eddy and I put an El Mongo Stink Bomb in your mouth again and keep it in there until it explodes."

Terumi shivered at the memory of the boys giving him that treatment again. "Oh you're kidding me! AGAIN!?"

Eddy pulled out a stink bomb via hammerspace. "Your call, Ourobutthead!"

Terumi stood up. "Forget it! Once was enough! My breath smelled like rotten eggs for 2 months after that! Screw you guys, I'm out!" He walked out of the mansion in a huff, making everyone cheer at the small victory.

"That means that Team Cul-De-Sac has won Truth or Dare, earning their team 4 points and Trololol 3 points," Rachel announced. The team cheered at the victory. "This also means that our two finalist teams are Team Rebellion with 7 points and Cul-De-Sac with 9 points, congratulations."

"What do you mean by 'finalist' teams?" Noel asked.

"Since your 2 teams have acquired the most amount of points out of the 6, you will compete in one last competition to see who will win the cake slices," the birthday girl explained. "You may all enjoy yourselves for now. We will begin the final competition in half an hour." Everyone dispersed and went to the various areas of the party to enjoy themselves while they waited for the last event, whatever it may be.


	15. Final Event: Battle of the Bands

_A/N: Hey guys, some of you might be aware that I WAS doing another story of an EENE and BlazBlue Q &A session, but I figured I would scrap that since I felt like I jumped the gun a little too early and started on that before I finished this. To add to that, after this story is done, I was thinking about making a sort of "series" between different EENE and BlazBlue characters, like a bunch of "episodes" all compiled into one story, kind of like a normal Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy episode, just with BlazBlue characters added into it. I am coming up with episode ideas as you're reading this, but feel free to PM me some episode ideas you might have. Ultimately, I have final say in what to do and how to write out the script, but suggestions are always welcome and you will be credited with the idea if I choose to use yours._

 _As of right now, I am planning on doing episodes that may cross over with other series as well for whole episodes as well as stand-alone episodes. Suggestions? PM me._

* * *

After the crowd dispersed, Eddy took Double Dee aside privately to interrogate him on the situation with Marie. "Okay Sock Head, what's up with you and the Kanker huh?"

"Eddy, please try to reasonable and hear me o-"

"Hear you out for WHAT?" Eddy cut him off. "Those three psychos spend the last few years harassing us and bam, all of a sudden you're inviting the one that's stuck to you to one of the coolest parties ever. To top it all off, you just said you have "feelings" for her."

Double Dee sighed, wondering how he can explain his way out of this. "To be quite frank Eddy, I did not initially invite Marie to this gathering. When I was walking home to finish my costume, she ambushed me and found that Rachel's invitation had somehow slipped out of my pocket. She read its contents and technically invited herself. No matter who it may be, I absolutely refuse to hurt anyone's feelings on purpose, so I invited her. That, and I was terrified about why she had appeared in my backyard in the first place, so this was my way of sparing myself from a Kanker attack."

Eddy crossed his arms. "Yeah? Still doesn't get to the part where you admit that you're beanie-over-heels for her. What about that?"

Double Dee's face was starting to blush a little. "Well, you see Eddy, unlike May, who can't express her feelings without terrorizing Ed, and Lee, who wholeheartedly loves making you miserable, it appears that Marie does possess true feelings for me. What that may be, I am not certain. However, there are certain attributes about her that I am fond of too. She happens to be the most calm and collected of the trio and the most intelligent." Eddy cocked an eyebrow. "In other words," Double Dee continued. "Marie may be known for vile acts when associated with her sisters, but I truly believe she is a good person inside and doesn't know much about how to be accepted by others after having a bad reputation for so long."

"So you're gonna expect me to believe that this girl is automatically an angel when she's away from her demons of sisters?" Eddy said. "You're full of baloney. Why are you letting her get to you? What doesn't make you think that it's an act?"

Double Dee put his index finger up, the thing he usually does when he's explaining something. "To prove my point, she has not caused anything remotely close to an incident at all tonight, whereas if all three sisters were here, we would have already been asked to leave. To add to that, she has shown an incredible amount of restraint towards affection to me, as well as a good amount of decency and politeness towards everyone else here. The only one she hasn't been on good terms with so far would be you, and that is because you don't want to accept her."

Eddy scoffed. "Well EXCUSE ME for being a little leery about a girl who's been torturing us just join in and be part of the group!"

Double Dee rolled his eyes. "Did I not agree to keeping an eye on her for risk of, as you boorishly put it, "getting one up the snot-locker"? She isn't doing anything wrong, why can't you get that? On top of all of that, she's actually being cordial to all of the guests here and everyone loves her for it in addition to you, Ed, and myself."

"The Kankers are a bunch of con-artists, that's why!" Eddy retorted. "Unless she can somehow prove me wrong, no way I'm going to trust her, especially if it means one of my best friends could be in danger of a Kanker trap!"

Double Dee sighed, seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere. "Very well Eddy, I see there is no changing your mind just by conversation. But I can assure you that Marie will prove to you at some point that she can be trusted, mark my words."

"Whatever Romeo," Eddy said, holding his hand up as a sign to end the conversation. "We have 20 minutes until the event, whatever it is, happens. Let's go."

The two boys joined into the party to hang out with the rest of the guests and their friends. Ed and Tao bobbed for apples. Tao got a couple of apples and Ed bobbed so far his head went right through the bucket's bottom and into the floor. He got a chunk of the floor and a half-eaten apple.

Sarah reconciled with Luna and Sena, mostly Sena, after the beatdown 4 chapters ago. Luna half-heartedly apologized, but Sena spoke on her behalf, making Sarah eventually forgive them and apologizing for overdoing it on the beating.

Double Dee spent the time chatting with Sector Seven's staff to see if he could learn anything else while he was there.

Marie talked with a newfound friend in Rachel about different topics, ranging from art to music and what happened when the Eds first appeared in Kagutsuchi. It turns out that the girls have a lot more in common than they thought. Rachel really liked that Marie was actually very intelligent in matters of art, but wasn't quite sure what to make out of her lie about her initially being Double Dee's girlfriend. Marie, embarrassed, explained the Ed's relationship to her sisters and herself. Rachel was surprised that this girl that seemed enjoyable to be around could be a total menace to others whenever she felt like it. It reminded her of herself sometimes, and she liked it.

Kevin talked with Kagura about tips on picking up girls. Kagura suggested some tips and tried to demonstrate himself by hitting on Noel. While Noel nervously tried to decline Kagura's advances, Makoto slugged the colonel in the face, sending him flying to Kevin's feet. Kevin took note of what NOT to do to get Nazz's attention.

Eddy talked with Kokonoe about what an El Mongo Stink Bomb was and why it scared Terumi so much that he left the party. Eddy reminded her about when the boys were last there and how him and Double Dee shoved it in Terumi's mouth and made it explode, causing him to puke so much that he fainted. Kokonoe was impressed and asked him what was in it, only to be horribly grossed out when he told her. At the same time, she was thinking about making a weapon that could fire those things like a grenade launcher in case that bastard got anywhere near her.

Around 11:00 PM, Rachel picked up the microphone. "If I may have your attention everyone, we will being the final event of the evening. Teams Cul-De-Sac and Rebellion will participate in a battle of the bands competition. They will put their musical talents to the test and see who can gain the most positive attraction from the crowd."

"Oh boy," Ragna said with a frown.

"How the heck are we supposed to play without instruments?" Kevin asked.

"We possess a multitude of instruments for you all to utilize for your performances. You may look through our storage room to find what you all need. I have a special ars magus that allows automatic sound checking to prevent us from worrying over that. You will have 15 minutes to prepare a song to perform and then we will begin." On that note, the teams gathered frantically and tried to figure out what they were going to play in such a short amount of time.

Team Cul-De-Sac looked through the storage room for their instruments. "Who here knows how to play stuff?" Eddy asked.

"You are all aware that I know how to play the pedal steel guitar, so I will play that, despite how much I detest that instrument," Double Dee said.

"I can play piano and sing," Marie said.

"Never thought you'd be the kind of person to play piano," Eddy said, surprised.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me other than me and my sisters terrorize everyone."

"Touche. Kevin? Ed?"

"What about you dork? You don't look like the kind of person that learns ANYTHING, including instruments," Kevin asked.

"And what makes you so sure about that, Brett Favre?" Eddy shot back, getting in his face.

"Buzz off. I've seen your grades and music class isn't any different."

Eddy backed off a little bit. "That's because they have us do dumb orchestra stuff. Everyone knows the ladies love a man that can play electric guitar," he said with a smile.

"Just don't screw us up. I do drums, like you've seen me do in music class," Kevin continued. "What about you Dork-thor?"

"Does a comb and tissue paper count?" Ed ask, demonstrating his homemade instrument (as seen in Boys Will Be Eds).

"No," Kevin answered. He picked up a bass guitar. "Use this. All you have to do is pluck a string and keep a rhythm, nothing fancy."

Ed looked over the strange-looking guitar with only 4 strings instead of 6. He plucked the low string. "Um Kevin? I think it's broken. It's not making any noise."

Kevin slapped his forehead in frustration. "Have you seriously never heard of a bass guitar? You just pluck the strings to give the guitars a sound boost. That's it."

The five seemed happy, more or less, with their instrument choices, so they moved on to picking a song and practicing the best that they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team Rebellion were still trying to figure out their instrument assignments as well as the song they were going to perform.

"So who here knows what?" Ragna asked his team. "I know how to do bass."

"Bass? That's not something I expected you to learn Ragna," Noel said.

Ragna shrugged. "I like being a back-up and out of the spotlight more than anything. This was the way to do it."

"Tsubaki and I have learned guitar together, so we will be lead and rhythm," Jin said. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"I like banging the shit out of the drums and kick-pedals, so I'll cover that," Makoto said.

Ragna looked at Noel's direction. "And what about you Noel?"

Noel looked around nervously. "Um, I can sing, I think."

Makoto narrowed her eyes. "We know. You think Tsubaki and I got up for classes with our alarms? You woke us up every time you sung in the shower."

"I wasn't THAT bad, was I?"

Tsubaki gave a small smile. "To be honest, you are definitely a lot better than most of the academy students I have heard. Maybe not a marketable voice per se, but still one that is worthy of singing in a band." Noel beamed at that statement. The team spent the rest of the time thinking about what song to play and how to play it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 15 minutes and a sound check, Rachel announced the first band would be Team Cul-De-Sac. The five took the stage while the rest of the guest came up near it. After a quick tuning and sound check, Marie opened up the song with some few crescendo and decrescendo notes on the piano. After 4 scales of that, she immediately went into the piano measure for HIM's "Killing Loneliness." After a second measure along with Double Dee's newly distortion-adapted pedal guitar's quick riff, the whole band jumped in, though slightly off since Ed was still getting used to playing a bass. Fortunately the rest of the team kept that in mind and reduced Ed's bass sound so not that many would notice.

"Memories, sharp as daggers," Marie began, shocking everyone including her team at the sound of her singing voice. "Pierce into the flesh of today." She kept singing through the whole verse in a near-flawless manner while playing her piano part.

Eddy was the one most surprised. 'Man, I guess she wasn't kidding about playing piano and singing. She might have just saved us from doing an instrumental jam,' he thought. 'Then again, she's probably the only one here who can sing close enough to that guy who actually sings it.' He was lost in that thought when he suddenly missed a part leading into the chorus. Double Dee shot him a look of disapproval, but didn't dwell on it since they both had to play the same part.

"With the venomous kiss you gave me I'm killing loneliness," Marie sang, winking at Double Dee. He caught the glimpse of it, but managed to stay on his guitar and keep playing, not daring to get distracted, especially if Eddy made another mistake like that. "With the warmth of your arms you save-" Marie's microphone had cut out for a second, confusing her. She waited too long and missed the next part but kept moving anyways.

"The killing loneliness that turned…..heart…..tomb. I'm kil…..lone...ness." The mic was periodically getting cut off as well as some of the instruments cutting out sound. The group managed to get through the song, but they were confused about what just happened.

"The heck was all of that? I thought you guys practiced!" Kevin scoffed.

Marie got in his face. "If you didn't notice, I was singing perfectly fine until the first chorus, then my mic kept getting cut off! What about you? Missed a lot of bass drum parts by the sound of it!" she yelled.

"I totally hit those! You're probably just deaf!" Kevin yelled back.

Double Dee stepped in between them before anything escalated. "Now now, restrain yourselves please. Our guitars were periodically deactivated as well. I am certain Eddy and I had played more notes than were heard during the song."

Ed piped up. "Yeah, I barely heard my bass too!" His teammates didn't have the heart to tell him that no one could hear it to begin with.

Eddy put his hand up to his chin in deep thought. "Something's fishy around here. And if I find out someone's doing it, I'm gonna pummel them into pulp!" The team didn't have time to think about it too much longer because they were evacuated from the stage for Team Rebellion to come up and perform.

After a quick tuning check and sound check, Jin played the riff to "Chaos" by EarlyRise. The band exploded in a barrage of beautifully-timed sound, making everyone really start to get into the music.

"Black doors and red lights," Noel began, sounding better now than Makoto and Tsubaki has ever heard her. "Dirty smoke in my face, screaming in my ears." Noel nailed all of the vocal ranges the original singer would have hit in the original recording near-perfectly. Everyone else managed to stay on tune and rhythm relatively well; Jin nailed the solos, Tsubaki and Ragna working synonymously with each other and Makoto crashed the cymbals and drums as hard as she could without breaking her sticks while keeping rhythm.

The audience was really moving now, Azrael, Nu, Bang, and Tao even started a mosh pit in the middle of it all, though Azrael was shoving them all around like pinballs rather than actually moshing. The song ended and everybody all threw up the horns in respect to the amazing performance. Rebellion all bowed and got off of the stage.

Rachel stepped up on stage. "I think it is pretty clear who had succeeded in this competition, would you not all agree?" Rachel asked the audience. They all cheered in agreement. "And the winners of the cake this year are-"

"Hold it!" Eddy yelled. "We were cheated out in this one!"

"You may have put on a lackluster performance, but please try to maintain your dignity," Rachel said. "How could you have possibly been cheated out of this contest?"

"Come on, didn't you hear the cut-outs of pretty much everything?" Kevin asked.

Valkenhayn raised an eyebrow. "Cut-outs? Impossible, I had set everything up myself prior to your performance. Is it not just possible that you had failed in performing your song?"

Now it was Double Dee's turn to plead. "Pardon me Mr. Valkenhayn sir, but there had been some technical difficulties. I have played the steel pedal guitar for multiple years and never once would I make that many mistakes in one performance. To add to that, Marie sang the first verse with no problems but as soon as we got to the chorus then she started to sing in broken lines. That sounds like too drastic of a change, would you not agree?"

Kokonoe looked at Rachel. "Not to say that they're right, but it wouldn't hurt to take a look around to make sure nothing was interfering with the wiring or something."

Rachel summoned Nago and Gii. "You two search the exterior of the mansion to see that there is nothing that could cause any potential interferences." The cat and bat nodded and were off to look around. Rachel turned to everybody. "I guarantee you all within a few minutes Nago and Gii will confirm that there has been nothing interfering with Cul-De-Sac's rather crude performance tonight."


	16. Breach of Contract

_A/N: I'm not really much of a romance story person, but if anyone is wondering why I created an Edd and Marie pairing stint in this story, it's mostly to add to the plot and those two seemed like the most reasonable to do a romance pairing with when it comes to Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy characters. Trust me, I'm not going to turn this into some sappy romance story, it's all to give the story an extra angle to go off of._

* * *

3 minutes later, Nago and Gii came crashing through a window, tied up. "Princess! HELP!" they cried in unison. Valkenhayn untied the two. "There's a man up there!" Nago said. "He doesn't seem very friendly either!"

"I may have a clue about who it is," Hakumen said.

"Is that so? Please do not hesitate to tell us," Tager said.

"Harlequin, Terumi may have left the mansion, but his presence had still been lingering here. Tell me, did he ever leave the estate?"

Remembering the contract earlier, she pulled it out from her dress (she changed back). Looking it over she said "It appears not. If he had left, this contract would become voided and be destroyed. It seems as though Terumi decided to make trouble after losing truth or dare."

"But what possible motive would he have for continuing to linger around the premises?" Bang asked. Everyone gave him the "are you serious" look. "Forgive the seemingly obvious question, but there must be some other motive to him being here other than to harass Miss Rachel."

"That's…...actually one of the most reasonable things I've heard Bang say yet," Makoto said, astonished.

"Pardon me, but I think I may have a clue about his motives," Double Dee began. "Terumi clearly despises Ragna more, so why tamper with our set and not his team's? He must have something against our team personally."

"What would that asshole have against you that made him screw you up over Ragna?" Kokonoe asked.

"That much I am still not sure of. But I feel as though it is safe to conclude that we are his targets here."

"Nice catch, Einstein!" Terumi said, coming through the broken window Nago and Gii crashed through. "This is payback for those damn stink bombs you and the has-been rock star over there made me suffer through! And to eliminate me in the game with that threat on top of it!" He took out some stink bombs of his own. "But this….THIS is retribution!" He started throwing so many of them around that there was a cloud of putrid air hanging around the place. Everyone started coughing and keeling over, except for Ed who couldn't be fazed by any kind of bad smell in existence.

Using her Slipheed, Rachel managed to get all of the stink out the window, just in time to clear the air and see Terumi making his way towards the cake. He was about 10 feet from it before Rachel shocked him. "And what the devil do you believe you are doing with MY cake you filth!?" Rachel said.

Terumi turned around with a pissed expression. He got his Ouroboros chains ready for a fight. "What am I DOING you ask? Well it's pretty simple. I'm taking your cake in return for you all giving me shit this whole night!" His chains trained their sights on Rachel. "But I think it'll taste even sweeter to see you die on your birthday too!" The Ouroboros started to lash out towards her, but made it about halfway before they stopped. Rachel smirked. "The hell are you smirking about? And why the hell did they stop!?" Terumi asked, getting angrier by the minute.

Rachel held up Terumi's contract from earlier. "It seems you have forgotten about earlier imbecile." Suddenly, Terumi's body started to singe and blister, making him go wide-eyed. "Causing any harm to my guests, myself, or my home would result in you being incinerated until you have left the premises."

"N-no! You've got to be kidding me! Over a stink bomb!?" His whole body exploded in flames. "AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, running out of the mansion, leaving everyone else laughing.

"Heh, glad I held back for tonight after all," Azrael said.

"Madam Rachel, it appears Terumi was tampering with the electrical equipment outside," Valkenhayn said, coming inside after assessing the damage.

"I see. In that instance, I suppose I will call the competition a draw between the finalists," Rachel decided. Everyone started complaining as soon as she said that.

"So who the hell gets the cake then Rabbit!?" Ragna asked with a hint of annoyance. Rachel shot him a death glare, making him shrink back.

"Do not interrupt me again fool, I was getting to that. Both teams did well, however I cannot make a reasonable judgment based on Terumi's tampering with Cul-De-Sac's equipment. In that instance, the members on both teams will bring smaller pieces home with them." Rebellion and Cul-De-Sac cheered at their prizes.

"Speaking of the cake, let's hurry up and get some already! Luna's starving!" Luna said.


	17. Happy Birthday Rachel

Everyone gathered around a big table. A large, black and orange cake with lit candles was placed in front of Rachel. Valkenhayn dimmed the lights in the mansion and lit the candles, which burned different colors. He then began to lead everyone in the traditional "Happy Birthday To You" song. After that was done, Rachel blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Then Eddy asked one of the few questions you NEVER ask Rachel without her zapping you: "Hey Rachel, how old are you now?" he said with a smirk. Everyone laughed and the birthday girl slapped him with an electrified hand across the cheek, turning him into a pile of ash with his eyeballs on top (but considering Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy's a cartoon, of course he's going to be restored).

The cake was cut and distributed among everyone, each person's cake changing color and flavor from their thoughts and preferences. The Cul-De-Sac kids were sitting with each other, eating their cake.

"Man, it's been a crazy night," Eddy said, munching away at a jawbreaker-flavored slice of cake. "But this has gotta be one of the best parties I've ever been to!"

"You said it. I gotta admit, this party's pretty choice," Kevin agreed, eating a chocolate slice. "10 garages full of jawbreakers would be worth this!"

Eddy's ears perked up. "Wait, so you'd give us 10 garages full of jawbreakers for bringing you to this!?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Don't push it, Dork."

"Please Eddy, it was quite impressive enough we get one jawbreaker out of Kevin, even more his whole garage," Double Dee, eating a red velvet slice, reasoned. "Be thankful for what you have."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I mean we did get those regenerating cake pieces too, so we can't really lose anything."

Ed was scarfing down slice after slice of butter toast and gravy-flavored cake. After about 30 seconds, he had wolfed down 10 slices and had a lot of cake smeared around his face. "Boy I love this magic cake!" Ed said.

Sarah looked at him, disgusted. "Jeez Ed, did you get ANY in your mouth?" Ed started shaking his head hard, causing some of the cake to fly onto his sister. "Okay, okay, we get it you lummox!" she yelled, keeping her cherry cake away from the flying debris.

"This beats spending the night doing pranks at houses any day!" Marie said, eating her vanilla slice. "Plus I finally got Oven Mitt here to fall for me!" Double Dee blushed at that statement and she giggled.

"Marie, as out of character as it is for me to do this, I'm sorry about earlier," Eddy said. "Turns out you can be decent to be around when Lee's not within a mile of you." Marie looked at him with a confused look.

Double Dee looked at Marie with a crooked grin. "Marie, as sheepish as that apology had appeared, I must say that is probably the best you will ever hear him talk about a Kanker sister. The fact that he is saying anything positive about you is high praise from him."

Marie turned to Eddy. "Yeah apology accepted, short-stuff," she said while giving him a noogie, everyone except him laughing.

"I take it back," Eddy angrily muttered under his breath.

"YAY! One less evil Kanker girl!" Ed cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had spent some time mingling and eating, Valkenhayn announced that it was time for Rachel to open her presents. Everyone gathered around the vampire, who was sitting on Nago in chair form. First up was Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki.

"Miss Rachel, we all got you a tea-set!" Noel said while Tsubaki and Makoto held it up for her. Rachel spent some time looking it over and admiring its design and decoration. "I was going to bake you cookies, but Makoto and Tsubaki insisted we just give you this instead, I hope it's alright," Noel admitted.

"I had thought this would be a much more suitable present from all of us since it has more…..longevity," Tsubaki said, trying to keep a straight face.

Breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't have to accept one of Noel's infamous cooking disasters as a present, Rachel said with a smile "No dear, that is quite alright. I very much appreciate this present girls, thank you." They stepped away with smiles on their faces.

Next up was Kokonoe, Tager, and Lambda. They presented Rachel with a book on Nikola Tesla and his theories of electricity. "It's for, you know, if you ever decide to relax with a book while drinking your tea, or whatever you spend all of the time in here doing," Kokonoe said.

"We would all be pleased if you enjoyed it," Lambda added.

Rachel looked over its contents with a quizzical expression. "I am not quite sure who this man may be, but I am certain I will take enjoy learning about his ideas in electricity, thank you all." The trio backed up to let the next presenter go.

Next was the Cul-De-Sac gang. Kevin brought out a jawbreaker. "These dorks told me you didn't know what a jawbreaker was, so we thought this would be a good enough present," he said.

Rachel looked it over. "I do hope that it does not literally mean "breaking a jaw," correct?"

"Pssh, nah," Marie said with a giggle. "If that was the case, our dentists would have field days with us."

"It's the best thing ever!" Ed said with glee.

"Just don't be like Lumpy here and swallow the whole thing," Eddy warned. "You just let it melt in your mouth."

"Well, it is quite interesting to possess something from your dimension, even if it is just candy. Then again, I suppose I cannot ask too much from you all, especially if you have not been around any of us for very long," Rachel said. "Thank you all." They all returned to their spot.

Ragna and Jin brought the next present, a 4-foot dartboard with a picture of Terumi edited into the board with the bullseye on his head. "We know how much you hate Terumi, so we thought we'd get you this," Jin said.

"It was a lot of fun making and testing this thing, let me tell ya," Ragna said.

"I see you two have put a lot of thought into this, especially you Ragna, who I thought incapable of producing any thought at all," Rachel quipped, making a vein pop in Ragna's head. "But I will gladly use this as target practice for my lightning bolts or for casual games with Valkenhayn, thank you you two."

Everyone gave her their gifts until there were none left. Seeing as it was nearing midnight, Rachel decided that it was nearly time to end the evening. "Everyone, before you all take your leave, I will present you all with this." She handed everyone a small, 4-inch stone tablet with a seal on it. "How do you all feel about our new acquaintances here with us tonight?" she asked, referring to Ed, Eddy, Double Dee, Marie, Kevin, and Sarah. Everyone gave their approval, especially Tao who hugged Ed and was sad they all had to go. "The tablets I have given you all has a magical seal that will let you all safely travel through the Boundary. Thanks to Kokonoe's research, we have managed to understand how to safely travel as well as Peach Creek's coordinates in the Boundary. By activating the seal simply by saying your destination, a portal will open up and allow you to enter the Boundary. A resident from the destination must allow you to enter with permission unless you are the resident of the destination yourself, but other than that, you all may safely travel as much as you like. I am certain this will not be the last we see of our friends here tonight."

"Hey Rachel, can we get some extras?" Kevin asked. "I gotta show this place to my pal Rolf and our other friends!" Valkenhayn gave him 4 extra tablets.

"Marie," Double Dee began. "Aren't you going to take tablets for your sisters as well?"

"What? And ruin my good name here? As if!" Marie scoffed. "I'll just keep one only."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Cul-De-Sac gang said their goodbyes and got their extra cake slices, they all tested out their tablets for the first time ever. "Peach Creek, Rathink Avenue," they all said. A portal opened up for all of them and they stepped through, soon walking into the middle of the Cul-De-Sac. The houses all had their lights off for the night, signaling that Halloween was over.

"Well, I must say that was quite the experience," Double Dee said.

"You said it Sock Head," Eddy said. "I gotta hit the hay though. I never realized travelling through that Boundary or whatever it's called was so tiring." He said goodbye to his friends and headed for his house. Kevin said the same and headed home himself.

"Goodbye Double Dee, we have to go home or I'll be in trouble again!" Ed said. Him and Sarah headed back to their house.

Marie turned towards Double Dee. "You know, I didn't expect to end up with you, like ever. But here we are after a Halloween party. What changed your mind?"

Double Dee looked sheepish. "Well you see Marie, you are quite more enjoyable to be around by yourself when not causing mischief with your sisters. You have proven to be quite intelligent and sociable, a side of you I have never predicted that I would experience. I am proud to say that I was proven wrong tonight."

"Oh?" Marie inquired, smiling at the string of compliments. "Now tell me, what changed your mind so much that we're together now?"

Double Dee turned 50 shades of red. "W-w-w-well…... your p-p-personality for starters, and y-y-you're quite attractive when not m-m-malicious around others," he stammered, trying to get the words out.

Marie gave him a warm hug which he returned. She pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for tonight, Double Dee. This was the best night of my life." Just like that, she walked home. Double Dee started for his own home, thinking to himself that this may have been one of the best nights he's ever had.

* * *

 _A/N: And so it finally ends. I hope you all enjoyed this fic, but please review, favorite, whatever you gotta do. I put a lot of work into making this, and let me tell you, Ed, Edd, 'N Eddy and BlazBlue is one of the hardest combinations to work with._

 _Like I mentioned earlier, I'm planning on making another fic with episodes between all of the cast, so shoot me messages about episode ideas!_

 _Happy Halloween everyone!_


End file.
